Web of Vines
by KrystallKross23
Summary: Elise is snared in the clutches of another inhuman like herself, and soon is dragged into a prison she never knew she wanted. A request from "just another average reader"
1. Spider's Toxin

Elise was _never_ venturing into a jungle ever again.

That was the promise she had been making to herself for the past three hours. She had never anticipated for her prey to come this way or to make it this far, it was a slip up she would never again allow. She'd heard the mainlanders always drone on about how terrible and alien the Shadow Isles were, but never quite understood their disgust. Now she at least thought she could sympathize with them slightly.

The Kumungu Jungle was her own personal hell. Bizarre alien scents that burned at her nostrils accompanied by intense sunlight rebounding off of flora of colors that should not have existed and the horrifying shrieks of monstrous predators from every direction. The whole debacle agonized her heighted arachnid senses to the point that it was a struggle just to trudge forward, let alone hunt.

The thought of her own sight sickened the spider queen. A monster the size of a Noxian siege machine that had struck fear into the hearts of even the bravest of RuneTerra's hunters in the past was now slipping and stumbling across the grass and roots of this thicket. The damp, slippery ground rendered her spear like legs next to useless, even the patches that looked fine inevitably proved to be made of the same semi- solid muck that prevented any kind of grip at all. She had at first tried rappelling up to the treetops, but the overwhelmingly humid air weakened her webbings to the point that they could not suspend her.

It was after the third time tripping face first into a puddle that she stopped her march. She let out an ear splitting shriek that temporarily muted the other creatures in the area. In an explosion of black poisonous fog she morphed into her "human" form. She could still feel the mud sticking to the legs that now hung from her shoulder blades. It was an angering sensation that she could only withstand for a few seconds before she threw her fist into the body of the nearest tree. The trunk splintered just as easily as any twig, releasing a thick stream of a yellowish liquid, some foul sin of biology.

Elise reeled her hand back in horror before the substance could coat her. "That bastard." She muttered.

He was nothing special, just some middle ranked Demacian soldier who thought just a little too highly of himself. His drunken bragging had caught Elise's attention on a routine tour of Demacia's slums. The destitute and wanting made for such easy sacrifices to her god, but this man's arrogance and hint of an actual life worth living made his soul a much higher quality than the others. Easy and high quality – he would be the perfect offering. Or at least he would, if she could catch him.

She had to give the Demacian Academy _some_ credit, she'd never had prey elude her this well. She had to wonder if he had known this accursed place would be so difficult for her, or if his own navigation skills were really that great that he could survive in these parts. Whatever the truth of this man was, it ultimately didn't matter much to the Spider Queen. All she cared about truly was getting out of here and making his last moments alive as agonizing as possible.

Her fantasies of torture were short lived, interrupted by a subtle rustling sound. It was far too quiet for a weak human to hear, but she could follow it somewhat easily. This was no random small creature, it moved fast and rough right for her. She tried to focus in on the source, but could see nothing. The rustling became a rumbling like a stampede and Elise realized where it was coming from.

She leapt backwards, her spare legs extended and pierced into the flesh of a large tree, letting her hang above the danger. Beneath her, sound grew painfully loud just before the ground suddenly split open in an explosion of dirt and plant matter.

A great pink form larger than Elise herself burst through the seams. It took a moment for Elise to make out what this… thing was. But it appeared to be a bizarrely patterned Hibiscus, with a thick vine stretching out from underneath like the body of a serpent.

The flower swayed slowly. Its center pistil fluttered anxiously as it scanned the area around it, confused as to where its prey had gone too. Elise wasn't going to let it find out – She struck her arms firmly into the air in front of her, with a moment of concentration her mana surged out and twisted into a pulsating ball of red light in the image of a spider. Elise hissed and released her creation. It jittered and twitched as it fell, eventually landing directly on the Flower's peduncle.

The crimson explosion shook the surrounding area, Elise actually struggled to stay attached to her trunk. The cloud of red smoke she had created was quickly dispersed as the plant shook. Up until now, Elise had been certain that plants couldn't scream, but the wails of this flower proved that wrong. The creature roared shrilly, rocking to the sides in agony. Two of its petals had been completely disintegrated, and another badly burnt to a half its length. A good portion of its "neck" was missing, leaving an oozing crater of multicolored tendrils and tunnels.

It was far from dead though, as soon as it regained itself, it tilted itself upwards to "look" directly at its attacker. It let out another shriek as well as a few clicking noises before it launched itself forward. Elise barely had time to detach herself, falling just below the creature's head before it made contact. It smashed against the wood with force enough to crack it in two. As soon as Elise touched down to the ground – before the plant could make another action – she hurled her arm forward. The vine was surprisingly hard, comparable to leather armor, but it still wasn't enough to prevent her razor sharp nails from piercing it.

The monster snapped its attention downwards. It dropped its head in an attempt to smash the Spider Queen. This blow was even more difficult to evade, but Elise still managed to survive for just a bit longer. It shook the ground hard, knocking Elise off balance. Luckily, she recovered faster than the flower did. She lashed out her top spider legs, punishing the plant for its attack with several sharp punctures across its sepal. These would have killed most any flesh creature, but they only served to anger this beast of flora. It thrust forward again, successfully hitting the spider this time. Elise was helplessly tossed back, rolling like a discarded doll through the mud.

She transferred back into her arachnid form, her eight legs rooted themselves firmly down, catching her out of her tumble. She quickly scurried back to face the beast, it was charging at her once more. Elise felt a twinge of disappointment, this beast was dreadfully predictable, the damn human would put up a better fight than this thing.

She jumped out of the way, firing a tether of web into the treetops. The creature roared in frustration, turning upwards to see Elise rappel away. It would never reach her now, and its time was running short. On its vine body was now a steadily growing area of black rotted tissue where Elise's nails had penetrated it earlier. It wasn't much poison, but it was still more than enough. Elise spent about a minute, dashing from branch to branch, letting her toxins do their work. The infection came to cover the entire portion of the beast's upper body. Its movements were slow and clumsy now, its roars had died down to pathetic yelps and whimpers. Elise had just a little more time, she could continue to play games with the plant until it finally succumbed, never coming close to her.

But she needed to let up some frustration. Elise detached her web, plummeting down instantly. Her aim was perfect, landing her directly on the petals that lined its head. The beast managed to recogonize the danger and worked up a fair amount of fervor, trying to shake the spider off of it, but it wasn't enough. Elise cackled in the way only a giant spider could as she rapidly pierced her legs into the flower's head and neck. Clear fluids gushed out of the rends, splattering across her body as the creature screamed in agony.

The pleasure lasted for only a few seconds, but Elise would always treasure it. The plant laid just as motionless as all of its kin around it. Its bright and shining colors had been disfigured and mutated into an ugly mish mash of violet and dark green. Elise fared far better, just a few scrapes on her arms and a small depletion of mana.

"Let that be a lesson for you." Elise laughed at the surrounding plants.

They responded in the worst way possible.

The ground trembled again, with no build up this time. Several plants sprung up around Elise, they looked like smaller versions of the plant she had just felled, their stalks far skinnier with tiny – still closed bulbs. They made their move before Elise could, their bulbs swelled up before rapidly deflating with a tight puffing sound. A thin barb shout out from the tiny openings. Some missed their target, most hit. Elise shrieked as the pieces of sharp plant matter pierced into her skin, her right arm in particular screamed of pain.

Elise showed the favor in kind, she slashed away at the plant directly in front of her with her talon, it's bulb was shredded like paper and the whole body shook and writhed, one of the legs on her back stabbed at another, this one ceased all movements instantly and fell to the ground as soon as she pulled out of it. The remaining flora were eager to avenge these deaths, their firing rate increased and Elise was stabbed several more times, but now she was on the move at least. The saplings had terribly accuracy, just moving a few meters from them made their attacks miss by wide margins.

She considered waiting on the edges of the battle, carefully picking them off with her spider bombs, but her leg – riddled with barbs screamed at her to fall back. She reluctantly took the advice and switched back into her spider form, ready to scuttle away. Something caught one of her legs, with a hiss she turned back to see a vine had snagged on to her. She had precious little time to struggle, as soon several more appeared from the ground with no warning. They moved on a power not their own as they quickly wrapped themselves tightly around her body. Elise fought hard, but for every vine she broke, two more sprouted.

"Calm yourself spider." A voice rang out, it sounded like a woman's but it was distorted and harsh, as if it was being imitated by something non – human.

"Who… is there?" Elise seethed.

"Me." The voice came again, now it was easier to determine its source. A woman's form approached from behind some brush. Elise's body tingled with the urge to maim, but she contained herself.

From first impressions, this was a human woman, tall and slender with flowing dark red hair that contrasted completely with her disturbingly pale skin. But there was somethings _off_ about her, she didn't have the subtle movements or body language that other humans possessed. She just remained perfectly still, glaring intently at her captive without emotion.

It had been a long time since Elise had felt unnerved.

"What are you?" The woman asked, coldly intrigued. "I've never seen your species before." She approached gracefully, even her movement was free of the balancing act typical of humans, it eerily reminded Elise of herself.

"I could say the same of you." Elise hissed.

The woman did not respond, she simply knelt down in front of her prey and cautiously reached out her hand towards the spider's face, just out of reach of a bite. Elise chittered wildly, the vines around her struggled to maintain containment. She stopped her resistance when she caught more detail of the woman's arm. The woman's clothing – what little there was of it- wasn't clothing at all. It was foliage: leafs and vines wrapped tightly around her form, covering just her limbs, her forehead, and her more private areas. Elise's eyes scanned rapidly, but couldn't tell where skin and plant matter separated.

"You… _are_ a plant…"She sneered.

"Perceptive of you." The plant woman complimented. "And you are a spider?"

"I do not concern you." Elise rebuffed.

"Oh but you do. You have attacked me, you are my enemy." The woman's calm still did not break.

"What?"

"That." The woman stretched out her arm out to point towards the fallen Flower Beast. "That is me. The vines around you, those are me as well. This entire place is my body."

"And who are you?"

The woman paused, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. It was the first expression she had given. "Zyra."

"Zyra…" Elise had done a small amount of information gathering before coming here, nothing mentioned anything like _this._

"Your beast – no – _you_ attacked me first." Elise pointed out.

Zyra didn't respond verbally, but narrowed her eyes in the first expression of the conversation. The vines around Elise tightened their hold harshly.

"Why are you here? You're obviously not from the human settlements." She asked over Elise's screeches.

"Hardly, I'm hunting prey here, a human soldier. I assure you I have not quarrel with you." Diplomacy made Elise's skin crawl.

"Soldier? I killed one of those not too long ago."

"You what?!" Elise hissed. "He was _my_ prey, my sacrifice!"

"My body." Zyra coldly responded. "But does it matter now?"

"I… What do you want Zyra?" Elise asked, her urge to main rising again.

"Information." Zyra stated. "What are you? What did you want with that human? Are there more of you?

Elise blinked her eyes rapidly. "Half human, half spider. I wanted to gut him and offer his soul to a dark elder entity. I am alone. I have answered your questions. Release me."

"Half human?" Zyra managed to look surprised. "Interesting, like myself… Almost makes me regret this." Zyra spun her fingers in a circle and a plant emerged from the ground in between the women. It had a thicker stem than any of the plants before, instead of a bulb, it had a long organic scythe like blade.

"It is unwise to tell your captor that you are alone silly spider."

"Enough of this…" Elise muttered. Her body instantly clouded itself with a black and red cloud. Her bindings were holding her spider body – her human form gave her plenty of room to move about. Zyra hesitated, throwing her blade forward just a second too late. Elise slipped through the opening quickly, the blade still struck her – slicing across her cheek, but she was out. She drove her fingertips into the plant woman's shoulder. Zyra's pained wail sounded nothing at all human.

Elise threw down one of her spider appendages, intending to impale the plant woman, but Zyra moved quickly – evading and getting to her feet before Elise could throw another attack. Zyra threw her palm forward, smaller versions of the projectiles from earlier sprayed out. At this close range Elise had no option to avoid them, but they were far weaker, only a few managing to prick her skin.

Elise smiled, her next attack would end this. As she readied to move forward, she suddenly found herself moving downwards quickly. She hit the ground hard, knocking a small portion of her breath out. She didn't need to see what she felt, a root had managed to wrap around her foot and trip her. Elise scowled at such a petty trick, she was going to draw out Zyra's death now.

She never got the chance to make an attempt at this. Several thin vines shot out from Zyra's arms, each on had a fine needle tip to it. Elise screamed loudly as each one suddenly pierced into her body. She tried to struggle, but her body would not obey her, instead flailing around clumsily. The vines began to fidget and make some disgusting fleshy noise.

"Your mana has an odd taste. You really are fascinating." Zyra commented.

"What – what is this?" Elise roared, her mouth being the only part that obeyed her.

"I'm making you harmless." Zyra replied. "I recommend against struggling, it will only make it more painful for you."

"I'll make you suffer!" Elise threatened, commanding her body to transform once more.

The needles stung now, piercing further into her still humanoid body. Elise now knew what the plant's words meant. Her mind raced through hundreds of different methods of killing, trying to pick the best one before she would be sucked dry. None of them had any plan for getting her body working again so she remained on the ground. She was quickly running out of time – Another bladed plant was now emerging from the ground.

"Goodbye spider." Zyra cracked a smile.

Elise quickly winced away, letting out a uncharacteristically high pitched cry as the blade plant wobbled to live and began to swing itself.

It landed next to Elise's head with a dull sound. It took what seemed like forever for Elise to open her eyes, she flinched away at the sight of the blade – just a few millimeters from her body. The needles in her suddenly and painfully detached themselves, reeling back into their host. Movement instantly returned to Elise and she scrambled to her feet.

Zyra was having trouble staying on hers. She was barely standing, her knees bowed inwards. Her previously void countenance was now pained and panicked.

"What – what is this?" She violently gasped.

Elise wondered that herself, but quickly noticed the plant's shoulder. Where her nails had penetrated was now a blackened open wound. This woman was as much a match for her poison that her pet was.

"Toxins, nothing your size can survive. Enjoy your last moments." Elise taunted.

"What?" Zyra curled her arms around themselves. "This is… death? I feel…"

Elise couldn't care less about the plant's ramblings, she began to turn to leave but stopped herself in time. Her prey was dead, she wasn't going to let this entire trip be for nothing, she was going to get _something_ out of this. And watching this arrogant dryad wannabe wither away into a few scraps of leaves sounded like just the thing. She couldn't feel her own mana, she was quite powerless, but Zyra was beaten – ready to collapse within a minute – there was nothing more to fear from this opponent.

Elise felt something snag on her back, a sensation followed by a sharp snapping sound and a torrent of pain. She fell to the ground screaming.

"Wha- what- " She stammered like a crying child. The pain wasn't stopping, it throbbed like spears jabbing in and out of her.

Even in her dazed state, Zyra managed a snicker. "Try… try running now."

The taunt managed to bring some sense of focus back into the spider, she realized what had been done to her. Her spider form's legs, the pair that hung from her back were now snapped in twine. Zyra still had some strength in her after all – enough to sneak up a pair of vines behind Elise's back in secret.

"You said nothing my "size" could survive. This is not my body little spider… I remind you again…" Zyra was becoming more coherent.

"ALL THAT YOU SEE IS MY BODY!" she roared, the trees, grass, flowers, every last bit of flora around them swayed and rocked wildly. The gesture was cut short when her human body fell to its knees with a cutesy whine. Zyra simply remained where she was, fidgeting constantly with an occasional mumble. The vines around Elise suddenly fell limp, but she was in no condition to take this chance to run, besides the sight of the plant woman was oddly enthralling.

"You're going… to fix me…" Zyra worked up focus to mutter. She picked herself up after a great effort and shambled over towards the downed Queen. Elise swiped out a claw, only for her arm to be forced to stop early. Zyra's vine's had awoken as well and now held Elise's arms tight.

"Don't… do anything… f-foolish." Despite her attempts at intimidation, Zyra was still struggling to speak. "Do as I say and I-I'll let you go. Al-alright?"

Elise glared with the hatred that only the shadow Isles could instill in someone. Zyra actually looked worried for a moment, but quickly called the spider's bluff and reaffirmed her stance. Despite her anger, Elise had only one choice.

"What do you want?" Elise spat.

"How do I make it stop?" Zyra placed a hand over her wound.

"It's a deathly toxin, its not supposed to be stopped." Elise fought the urge to throw in an insult or two.

Zyra grabbed at Elise's neck, squeezing tightly. "Do not squander this chance spider." She warned.

"I guess…" Elise choked. "We can treat… the pain?"

"Pain?" Zyra let go. "It doesn't… hurt."

"What?"

"I said it doesn't hurt me… it's hot… and wet and stingy… but no pain…" She didn't sound convinced, like she didn't even trust her own senses.

"It's a blood and flesh destroying neurotoxin, it should – wet? What do you mean it's wet?" Elise asked frustrated.

"H-here…" Zyra reached down to her waist, placing her hand between her legs. "It is wet and hot… I want it to stop."

Elise blinked repeatedly. "What…"she asked dryly.

"Here." Zyra spread her fingers out. The ivy and leaves that covered her crotch shifted and slid away, slowly revealing a very flesh like vagina beneath them.

Elise's eyes widened. She wanted to say something - anything, but words failed to reach her mouth.

"I-I thought you were… a – a plant." Elise tried to recover herself.

"I am… I made this body for myself based on humans I've captured."

"What? So then… you copied one of those too…" Elise reluctantly went along with the explanation.

"These? This part?" Zyra stroked her finger along the slit. Elise's body tensed up, pulling against her bindings.

"The humans had this… I don't know that it does, but it feels strange now."

"Is this really happening?" Elise asked loudly. A quick smack from Zyra was her answer.

"You've seriously never… Well you are a plant."

"I grow tired of your prattling, I have no obligation to keep you alive."

Elise snapped another glare. "It's for… um… s-sex…" She angrily blushed.

Zyra's curious eyes indicated she did not understand.

"Are you serious? Y-you know breeding? Mating?"

"What?!" Zyra roared, suddenly staring down horrified at her own crotch. "Th-that's what... h-how vulgar!" She squirmed in place, suddenly unsure of what to do with her body.

"Why does It… feel like this?" She stopped and began to stroke her thighs lightly.

"I think…" The plants around Zyra's pussy were now clearly darkened by its juices. "Are you in heat?" Elise proposed.

"H-heat? It does feel hot…"

"Not what I – listen, sometimes animals have an urge to breed, so their body makes them feel like this until they do it."

"But I'm not an animal… I just copied this body…"

"My poison." Elise now understood. Her venom could kill any animal or plant, but this woman – plant – thing was an irregular combination. Perhaps her unique biology had an unforeseen reaction with the toxin. Instead of killing her opponent, Elise had given her an aphrodisiac.

"How – how strange. But it doesn't matter. How do I… How do I make I go away?"

"The fuck would I know?" Elise forgot her circumstances. Another blade plant emerged from the ground, the tip of its sickle pointed directly at the spider's throat.

"This is your final warning bug!" Zyra shouted.

"Fine fine!" Elise finally submitted.

"I guess… the obvious method would be… mating."

"No, you can't be serious! How revolting!" Zyra protested with the same panic those clueless virgin maidens had when Elise had sacrificed them.

"Do you have a better idea?" Elise countered.

Until now, Elise was firmly aware that plants could not blush, Zyra now proved her wrong on that matter.

"Ho-how… do I we do that?" Zyra looked far from intimidating, not even having the strength to look at Elise's eyes.

"I… I'm not a male so… are there any other plant… people?"

"No. And I am _not_ dragging a human into this. You did this to me, you're getting me out."

"Well…There are… ways two females can… sort of…" Elise reluctantly admitted.

"How?" Zyra snapped.

"I can… use my lounge and fingers." Elise shuddered, the fact that this was actually happening to her was finally sinking in.

"I will not give you your fingers or hands, but your tongue… what do I do?" Zyra began to breath heavy and fast again through a sensation unknown to her.

"Just… come over here, and put your… er… hips… near my head." Elise instructed.

"O-Okay, but if I even _think_ you'll bite, I'll feed you to my slowest digesting flowers." It wasn't much of a threat, considering the awkward and timid walk Zyra made toward Elise.

Elise stared dumbfounded, conflicting urges in her head told her to scream, bite, run, but mostly she wanted to just shrivel up and die. Zyra's pussy was just centimeters from her mouth now. It seemed smaller than it should have been, like it belonged to a much younger woman and its coloring was darker than the rest of Zyra's pigment free skin; and like Zyra had said, Elise could see it twitching and producing small amounts of a clear fluid.

With no small part of her fighting against it, she slid her tounge forward to tap against the organ. Zyra reacted instantly, with a jolt running through her body she nearly jumped away.

"Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine! Just do whatever it is your supposed to do!" Zyra commanded.

Elise did as she was told with a cringe. She moved her tongue in further, pressing it just past the first folds before beginning to slide it upwards, flicking against the artificial clit.

"That! That didn't hurt… it felt..." Zyra squeaked.

"Good?" Elise proposed.

"Yes…" Zyra admitted.

"That means it working, keep quiet though, it will make it this all go faster." Elise ordered, completely forgetting about whose role was whose.

Elise moved back in, steadily licking. Elise never professed to know what this kind of thing tasted like, but this wasn't what she expected. Zyra's juices tasted like – actual juices. No doubt Zyra didn't have any actual human fluids to use in this facsimile. A small part of her actually found she enjoyed this taste. Good fruit was so hard to come by in the desolate forests of the Shadow Isles. It was difficult to focus on this taste though, Zyra wouldn't stop fidgeting like an Ionian girl at her first dance.

Zyra didn't care about what she looked like. This was a new sensation for her. She had never seen much use for this human form's feelings. Her plants could smell and see and hear better than it could, she never had a need for tasting anything, and until now she had seen the human's sense of touch as nothing more than a detriment. But this was something the humans had been hiding. It was light and cold, but hot and piercing. Every time Elise ran her tongue up it sent another jolt through her, like the damnable human mage's lighting, but not painful in the slightest. Maybe the human form did have some merit to it, an idea further evidenced by this woman between her legs. Zyra felt a tug of a human smile on her lips looking at this spider in human form. She couldn't determine what this feeling inside her head was, but it was similar to the pity she felt for the rodents that scurried along her trees.

Elise dug in further. As much as she hated this, she was going to do it right. Zyra yelped in response just before the vines around Elise's arms unraveled themselves.

"Are we done here?" Elise warily asked, massaging her wrists.

"Your hands, you said you could use the…then do it." Zyra begged.

Elise gave a quick look upwards, just to make her scorn known. It did not stop her from moving back again, licking away at the soft flesh. She made quick use of her hands, grabbing Zyra's waist firmly and pulling it down hard. She could feel Zyra's "skin" tighten in response to her fingers. She felt something vaguely similar to amusement and so began less than reluctantly prodding and tickling away at the plant's lower body. Zyra began to stutter out quiet moans that only increased their pace as Elise's hands drew down lower.

Finally Elise was ready, her hand was directly adjacent to her face now. She took a moment to break from licking to rub two fingers on the moist slit. She thought she heard Zyra accuse her of something, but didn't care. She gently slid her fingers in, zyra tightened around them as if on cue. This was perfect, if anything was going to end this little nightmare, this would. She allowed herself a quick smirk, moving her face back forward.

She steadily pumped her fingers in and out of the opening, each wet sound was adorably accompanied by a gasp from Zyra. Already her legs were quivering, maybe she didn't have all that much experience using them. It didn't matter, soon this would be over and Elise would run back to her cave as fast as she could and take a nice long dip in the hot spring. Just the thought of her release made the spider increase her speed and pressure. She moved her lips back in and began to suck on the clit, every so often scraping it with her teeth. Zyra enjoyed it, now she was flat out screaming in happiness, moan after moan. Elise had to admit to herself, this woman was somewhat fun to play with.

"I – I feel… something…" Zyra announced in a shaking voice.

"That's good to hear, just – "She was cut off by a blood curdling screech form Zyra. The surrounding trees rocked hard. Elise was suddenly blasted by a shot of the sweet tasting liquid, partially getting in one of her eyes.

"Despicable flower bitch!" Elise screeched. She threw herself upwards, clawing away at her own face to get the fluids off of her. Zyra didn't respond to the spider's outburst, it had been so long since she needed to do this human thing called "smiling" it felt so good, in fact everything felt good. It was like a small stream was rushing through her roots. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, between her legs she could still feel a pricking numbness. She slowly gazed at her own hands in front of her, if the spider's hands could make her feel like that, then maybe…

Zyra pettily rubbed her palm on her crotch. She started slowly, but soon was stroking alarmingly fast. It felt somewhat good, a few pangs of pleasure made her lightheadedness partially return. But it was nothing like what the spider had made her feel. Zyra grumbled, trying to fit her fingers in, but all that brought was a sudden pain.

Elise was still struggling to clean her face, she didn't even notice the plants begin to squirm again. Two vines sprung first, wrapping around her arms hard and forcing them to outstretch. The vines already around her legs retracted, digging her feet into the ground and holding them. Elise shrieked, struggling hard against these holds. Her still functional spider limbs flailed about, one of them managed to pierce into one of the bladed plants, it fell and was immediately replaced by two more of its kind.

"What are you doing?" Elise shrieked. "You promised to let me be!"

"I did." Zyra responded coldly, picking herself up to meet the spider at eye level. "But your life is still in my hands, I can freely go back on my word if I choose." A small army of the red spitter plants revealed themselves, each shuddered and panted, ready to unleash their fury on the spider at the slightest provocation.

"What do you want? I already fucked you." Elise glared.

"It doesn't feel the same." Zyra rubbed her crotch a few more times.

"Of course not fool, after an orgasm that big your body has to wait before it can do so again." Elise angrily explained.

"Orga-zeem?" Zyra asked.

Elise shut her eyes hard. "Lord Vilemaw why do you test me like this?" She whispered to herself.

"I still have much to learn about this it seems." Zyra said. "You'll teach me."

"What do you care?" Elise asked.

Zyra was quiet for a moment as she stared puzzled at the ground. "I… I do not know, but I think… it does not matter, you have no choice in this anyway." She reaffirmed. Elise resisted her urge to throw an insult.

"I… have seen humans do this before. I think its important." Zyra blushed.

"What are you t-" Elise was cut off by Zyra suddenly throwing her mouth forward and planting a kiss. She tried to tighten her muscles - to break her arms free and crush this plant, but she couldn't and angerly allowed the kiss to continue. Kiss was a strong word for it. Really Zyra was just holding her closed lips against the spider's. Even from this limited viewpoint, Elise could tell she was shaking.

"Y-you're supposed to use your tongue… and open your mouth… wait no!" Elise cursed herself for this encouragement. Zyra took the advice though and began to gape her mouth open, forcing Elise's in the process. She threw her tongue in without hesitation. Like her other fluids, Zyra's saliva seemed to be made of the same sweet juices. Every time it brushed over or prodded at her own tongue it sent a sharp shock through her and she couldn't help but automatically lick back. Soon her mouth was watering with desire and she even began to move her lips around to better accommodate Zyra, she told herself she was just playing along.

"It got wet in there." Zyra broke off. "Is that like?" She glanced down between her legs.

"No. Not… not at all." Elise answered plainly.

"Oh… alright then…" Zyra began to toy with her hair slowly.

"B-but you were right otherwise. It is an important part of mating and relationships." Elise didn't know why, but she gave a small smile while explaining.

"Oh? That's good to know." Zyra excitedly said. "It didn't feel the same way as what you did, but it was still… nice."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Elise sarcastically threw back, not acknowledging her own good feelings.

"Are there other parts? Parts that can be used for mating?" Zyra moved again, now rubbing her body against her captive. She giggled at Elise's nervous expression.

"Is this how I die? Teaching the birds and the bees to a flower?" Elise murmured to herself.

"What?" Zyra looked up at her.

"Uh… down there… m-my breasts. They um… can't be used for mating per-se, but they can be used to feel good." Elise nearly chocked on her words.

"Hmm? These?" Zyra asked innocently, grabbing at Elise's breast. The spider squeaked cutely. "I thought these were for nursing?"

"Just listen to me!" Elise barked. "Y-you can rub it, a-and squeeze it and –"

"Like this?" Zyra began to move her hand. She'd seen these things on the human females that wandered into her domain, from the way that they flapped about when they fought she wouldn't have guessed they would be this firm. She twisted and squeezed, trying to get a feel for just how much punishment they could take. Every time she neared a limit Elise would wince and growl in the most adorable way.

"Does this feel good?" Zyra asked, partially teasing, partially actually curious.

"You're too rough… I mean… n-not at all." Elise flustered.

Zyra let out something between a laugh and a sigh. "Then how about here?" She reached a hand to Elise's thighs. Elise instantly pulled her hips back as far as she could, partially trembling.

"D-don't touch m-me…" she warned nervously.

"It's very late for that don't you think?" Zyra smirked. She brushed her hand down further, nearing Elise's own sex. It was different from her own, smooth and glossy, matching her skin, in fact she couldn't tell where it and her skin deviated. But she still found the slit easily enough.

"D-don't you…" Elise was begging in between heavy, rapid breaths.

Zyra ignored the spider as she began gently swishing her finger over the top of Elise's pussy. Zyra carefully watched the spider's reactions. Her composure was nearing its limits now, she looked ready to cry. Every time the finger brushed against her clit she would wince and ever so slightly bite at her lips.

"Hmmm." Zyra paused to inspect Elise's eyes closely.

"Wh-what?" Elise barked.

"Nothing." Zyra grinned wide before thrusting in to fingers into Elise. The spider bucked hard, her face fell apart to wide eyes of horror and gritted teeth. Before she could regain herself Zyra slipped her other hand from her breast to rest gently on her hip. Zyra moved again immediately after; pumping her fingers steadily with one hand while smoothly stroking Elise's thighs with the other Her breast weren't ignored though, one of the spitter flowers had wandered its head over to its master. Its stamen wiggled out and began to tickle at Elise's nipple.

Zyra was learning uncomfortably fast.

"How is this?" Zyra asked, proud of herself.

It felt wonderful. There was some pain of course, the plant woman was being far too rough, not used to taking things gently with flesh creatures no doubt. Still, the hurting was nothing compared to the itching. As soon as Zyra began her motions she had created a growing pricking feeling that riddled her body. She had to look twice to make sure that Zyra had not impaled her with any thorns. She hadn't -Elise had to face facts – this felt good.

"I-it's alright…" Elise was reluctant to tell the plant what she wanted to hear.

"Oh? Maybe you're a bit more skilled than me." It was the last compliment Elise wanted to receive.

"What about the other hole?" Zyra asked.

"Other hole? What are y-" Elise widened her eyes. "No. No! Absolutely not!" She franticly ordered.

Zyra tightened her grip around Elise's thigh, dipping her own talons into the spider's skin. Elise quickly shuddered in pain.

"Do not attempt to command me." Zyra warned. "I was only asking a question after all."

"Al-alright…" Elise sneered. Zyra didn't bother noticing. She was already lowering her head down to get an up close look at Elise's pussy. Elise squeaked at the feeling of breath on her sensitive flesh. Zyra stuck out her tongue and gave a long powerful lick across the surface of the organ.

"Did I do that correctly?" She asked, smacking her lips trying to analyze the taste in her mouth. Elise didn't give an answer, but her legs – all eight of them were now shaking seemingly uncontrollably. Zyra allowed herself an affectionate smile before moving back to lick more.

Elise was fighting harder than she ever had to before. Fighting to keep her face stoic and not moan in pleasure. Zyra was already moving deeper and faster. Elise bit down hard on her lower lip, any pretense of her not enjoying these feelings was gone, but she wasn't going to let Zyra see that. Her mind told her that was pointless, she'd already debased herself enough already and there had been plenty of times so far where she let her pleasure slip. Elise ignored this "logic", she wasn't going to let her pride be damaged any further. She swore she would endure this torment, and when Zyra would least expect it – strike back and escape and later burn this entire jungle to disgusting ashes.

Elise was so caught up in her dreaming she didn't notice another of the spitter plants arrive. This one was taller than its sibling and had to lower itself so its bulb could be level with Elise's head. It opened its petals to reveal a thick yellow stamen. It was soaked with a heavy coat of a white fluid that dripped onto Elise's torso. It was steaming hot, enough so to knock Elise out of her concentration. She began to protest, but was interrupted by the plant launching its stamen into her mouth.

Elise nearly gagged, the thing forced her mouth open as it began to pump itself in and out. The fluid overwhelmed her senses. It was hot and wet and sticky with a musky sweet scent, but to her surprise it tasted sweet like sugar. It didn't feel like a plant at all, it had enough strength and girth to easily pass for an animal's muscle.

"Don't think I forgot about your mouth Elise." Zyra said playfully.

Elise would have groaned angrily if she was capable of making any noises besides muffled gargles.

"I use that syrup to lure in prey. Don't worry, it's safe to eat, so enjoy it!" She happily suggested before returning to lick Elise's cunt.

Elise followed the order, it really did taste wonderful, better than any of the decrepit prey the Shadow Isles offered up. Besides, focusing on the taste and scent of it was better than thinking of the disgusting feeling of it. She licked it back, letting her tongue coil around it when it would push into the back of her throat and suckling small amounts of the honey when it pulled out.

Zyra was still doing her part too, quickly lapping away at the folds of Elise's pussy. Elise could feel herself becoming more sensitive, each swipe of the tongue – each pang of cold heat was more intense than the last. It wasn't just her lower body either, the suckling plant at her breast was now biting harder and Elise could feel something akin to tiny hairs tickling at her areola. Elise new this feeling should have been making her feel disgusted or horrified, but instead it made her tingle like an electric current was flowing through her upper body.

She briefly pondered if this sweet liquid was doing something to her, affecting her in the same way her poison had affected Zyra. That was before the torrent of feelings hit her and confirmed it. Every part of her, all at once – the roots at her feet, Zyra's lips and hands at her legs and cunt, the flowers at her breasts, the vines on her arms, and the stamen in her mouth. It had taken a moment, but now every part of her body was registering sexual satisfaction, with each sensation playing off of each other perfectly.

There was no point in denying it. This front of arrogance and anger she had been putting up was meaningless. It was futile to resist this pleasure and so she stopped. She tried to moan and beg for the pace to increase, but it just came out as muffled gasps of air with the plant-tentacle pumping rapidly through her throat. Her body stopped resisting though, instead of trying to break free, now it was moving on instinct, tightening and jerking and loosening in reaction to each movement Zyra made.

Elise heard Zyra laugh and knew that she had noticed. What she couldn't tell was that Zyra was slowly growing out her fingers to twice the length of a human's, this body of hers was just a puppet shell after all, it could be easily modified at will. Zyra suddenly broke off her licking to Elise's moans of disappointment and longing, but redeemed herself by thrusting two fingers into the soft moist organ.

At first Elise let out suppressed grunts of pain as Zyra tried to figure out the, scraping and bumping against the walls. But soon enough she had a good grasp of it all and within a few thrusts she was managing to reach all the way in. Every movement she made was met with Elise's walls tightening around the fingers greedily, as if her body itself was trying to keep her inside of it.

Elise's legs quivered until they gave out, leaving her to simply hang from the vines like a broken puppet. She pitifully tried to pull her stance back, but her legs seemed to ignore most of her instructions. She gave up soon anyways, the fire inside her was too great to focus on anything else, she had never experienced a feeling like this before and had lost all will to resist it. Perhaps this was the way she had made Zyra feel.

It finally hit her, an intense pressure surpassing that what the flower behemoth had been able to inflict. She tightened her muscles as hard as she could until it pained her to do so. She tried to shout, only for her words to be muffled by the plant in her mouth, she settled for biting down hard on it with force that stopped its movements.

Zyra stopped to look up just in time for the spider's body to convulse in unnatural ways. Her vines had to fight to keep their hold of it.

"Um… what is this?" Zyra nervously asked.

She didn't get an answer, just a happy cry and continued shaking.

"Is this an orgasm?" Zyra noted. Just as Elise stopped her squirming – and all movement at all, just hanging from the vines.

Zyra warily scanned the spider, this could have been a feint. But then again, the spider wasn't even biting down anymore, she was harmless.

The plants eased themselves, dropping Elise with Zyra catching her.

"Are you… okay?" Zyra asked, stroking her hand across Elise's face.

"I…I'm fine…" Elise stammered.

"Did that feel good for you?" Zyra ran her hand down further across Elise's body. It was wet with sweat and flower pollen and her own juices.

"Y-yes…" Elise admitted. She tried to move to get up, but was stopped by Zyra pushing her back down.

"Let me go witch, I've fulfilled your… curiosity." Elise warned quietly.

"Why do you still talk that way? We both know you're more than willing to submit to me. If you lose that attitude I may be gentler with you in the future." Zyra smiled, patting Elise's head despite the latter's glare.

"The… future?" Elise felt something heavy in her stomach drop at those words.

"Yes. I still have much I want to do with you dear spider." Zyra smiled.

"N-no way in…" Elise growled. She tried to force herself back up, even her spider legs began to chitter and swipe.

"Don't be like that…" Zyra responded, sounding bored. She threw her arm forward, grabbing Elise's throat hard and squeezing. Elise hissed and tried to pry the arm away, but the grip only grew tighter and behind Zyra several soldier plants were beginning to sprout up.

Elise stopped her struggling, dropping her arms to her side.

"A-alright… I… get… it…" She forced the words out. There would be better opportunities to fight against this.

"Good. Don't worry… "Elise" was it?" I'll make sure you're kept healthy." She smiled as if that was supposed to sound like a good thing.

Elise just glared at her with clinched teeth.

"One last thing…" Zyra began. "I've also seen some humans do this in their last moments… I think it's supposed to be comforting."

Zyra locked her arms around Elise's back and pulled the spider toward her in a tight – reciprocated – hug. Elise hated that it was warm.

A/N

A request from "just another average reader" ! Hope you enjoy!

Well this was unexpected! I'm not too familiar with either of these two, so I hope I got some of their characters right. It definably was fun and challenging working with two very dominant and bizarre characters, but in the end I really enjoyed that about them and I tried to incorporate those elements in.

My first ever request! TY SO MUCH! It's great and exciting to work on something that I might not have even been able to come up with on my own!

I have a few mixed feelings about some things, namely It may have been a bit excessive towards the beginning, but it struck me as the right tone for these two – again sorry if I messed up their characters.

Part 2 shouldn't be too long! Tell me what you think and enjoy!


	2. Flower's Nectar

Bilgewater. The Twisted Treelines. Zaun. Needlebrook… Lokfar? No, FrostThorn… no that wasn't right…

Elise hissed, now she would have to start over. She began to scuttle around in a circle once more. She hated this to no end, but it was all she could do to pass the time. Mentally running through a list of all her kills and hunts during her tenure as Lord Vilemaw's herald. The list was hundreds long, it would take her days to get it right, a decent enough way to fight of the boredom. An Escape attempt wouldn't work, she'd tried that many times already. In fact, her multiple escape attempts were the cause of her isolation in the first place.

It was a pitcher plant roughly the size of a full house. Elise hadn't though plants could grow this large, but perhaps Zyra had a few tricks available to her that nature did not. Zyra had grown bored of ineffective beatings and tortures to restrain her pet, and so she conjured this up and dumped the spider in without second thought. It was in here that Elise now spent all of her time when not interacting with Zyra. This was her peach colored - sweet smelling prison.

Elise counted up to her second Piltover murder before the urge to break out hit her again. She could picture herself clawing and slashing her way through the plant's walls, but she knew that was just a fantasy. The pitcher was just as durable as stone, she would just tire herself out hacking away at it, even her most potent poisons only dealt minimal damage, and even then, any wounds she did inflict were always healed over alarmingly fast. She had also tried climbing or rappelling to the opening, a good twenty or so meters above her. But the plant wasn't completely deprived of its destructive fluids, the upper walls still secreted plenty that would always burn away at her legs or silk faster than she could ascend.

Elise had to wonder if Zyra had always had this prison in her arsenal or if it was conceived just to deal with herself. If the latter was true, she did feel somewhat flattered. Finally, someone was treating her like the threat she was.

There was a creaking sound above her, the giant leaf that made the plant's lid slowly opened itself, letting in a welcome view of a clear blue, sunny sky. She stopped her pacing. Standing completely motionless she fought against her spider instincts to scuttle away into a corner, this place didn't have a corner anyway.

A vine casually maneuvered itself above the opening. It flung down something large and brown into the pit before retracting away. The object landed with a wet thud, Elise could now see it was a freshly killed boar, misshapen and bloodied, - no doubt crushed by some massive battle plant. Elise suddenly became aware of her raging hunger. She only ate twice a day now after all. Her mandibles jittered loudly, already producing drool. She lunged at the corpse and began messily tearing into it. What remained of its bones snapped like twigs in her fangs.

She finished the meal quickly, leaving only a few scraps of fur and muscle. Elise immediately knew she would be regretting being so hasty, this could have lasted her a few more hours at least if she had been conservative with it. Now she would have to wait until tomorrow to ingest something solid.

Another vine dropped down the shaft to hover its thick pink bulb just above the floor. Elise slowly approached it before it opened itself to reveal a snaking thick stamen dripping with the heavy scented liquid she was all too familiar with now. She wrapped her mandibles around the tentacle and began to suckle the sweet fluid greedily. This was her reward for finishing her meal like a good pet, and as much as she hated this confinement, she always looked forward to this part. Even mixing with the fresh iron taste of blood it was still delicious.

Elise was still unused to this concept of immediate rewards, Neither Lord Vilemaw nor The Black Rose were ever this direct in giving their honors, much less tangible ones like this. The warm sweet taste quickly overwhelmed her until her mind was hazy and her senses were as dull as a human's. She was so wrapped up in enjoying her, she didn't notice the other plants with pointed ends stab into her and drain out her mana.

The daily ritual ended almost as soon as it began, the flowers withdrew back up into the sky, leaving Elise chittering angrily down below. She let out a long hiss of disappointment, hoping maybe the flower bitch was listening. She wasn't, Elise was all alone again. She scrapped up a few of the remaining traces of boar meat into her fangs and began to scuttle around in circles again.

She made it to eighty seven laps when the pitcher plant began to rock. Elise couldn't generate friction in this wet place, she was hurdled from wall to wall like a marble in a vase. The plant keeled over, now horizontal the opening led to the inviting view of the forest floor. Elise quickly shook off her dizziness and scuttled excitedly out of the mouth.

Actual sunlight, unfiltered by the prison plant's peach colored leaves. It felt _so good_. Elise didn't even remember that this heat had bothered her weeks before. All the sounds and the scents of the jungle she'd grown used to during her imprisonment, but this warmth she only got to feel a few times a week.

"Good morning Elise." Zyra's voice cut off Elise's relaxation. Elise's body shivered with rage at hearing her name used to casually by an enemy.

Elise scuttled around to see Zyra walking towards her. She instinctively banged her fangs together in a show of intimidation; the bluff was all she attempted. She felt the urge to do far more than that, but she had learned by now that blatant attempts at escape would fail. So far she'd tried slashing with her talons, sending out swarms of spiderlings, injecting enough poison to kill a dragon, even things as simple as trying to web the plant up. No matter what trick Elise pulled out, Zyra always managed to survive like a pesky void-born cockroach. Zyra never responded well to these attempts on her life, delivering punishments Elise had only seen outclassed by Thresh. Elise was feeling too good from her morning feeding to let something like that happen to her again. If she was going to try anything, it would have to be more clever and subtle than anything she had concocted before, but her head was still foggy from the nectar, she had trouble forming thought pertaining to anything more complicated than simple conversation.

"I said good morning, sleepy spider." Zyra greeted with her own approximation of friendliness. "Did you enjoy the meal? I mad it special!"

Elise was curious as to what the plant meant by "special" but had no interest in idle conversation with her captor. It wouldn't change the outcome of today's events anyway.

"Good morning." She hissed back, if only to play along. "It was… adequate."

"Oh… I'll try to find something better next time then." Zyra noted.

"I don't need you to feed me." Elise seethed pettily. She wanted to pretend it wasn't a lie.

"You could try to be thankful, if I wanted to I could just pump the nutrients directly into you. But I figure you probably like eating more." Zyra explained.

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can." Zyra answered firmly. Elise didn't know why she bothered asking, this woman's – this _jungle's_ biology defied all sense. Elise had enough trouble with the supernatural chaos of the Isles, she wasn't keen at all at figuring out the rules of this brightly colored hellscape.

"Are you ready?" Zyra cocked her head like a curious child.

It didn't matter what Elise said, the plant would always come back to her normal play regardless. Any notion of this being for "learning" was long gone. Zyra was already a master at this act. Elise had once asked her why she bothered doing this anyway, she had no actual need for sex after all. Zyra simply threw her back into her pitcher prison and didn't feed her for two days. Elise didn't ask questions anymore.

"Fine… alright." Elise's body released a plume of red and black smoke that engulfed her entirely. When it faded she was back in her "human" form.

"Lovely as always." Zyra observed. Elise ignored her, taking the opportunity to stretch.

"Now then. I don't really feel like doing anything particularly special today. Just the basics." Zyra instructed. "You first."

Elise flexed her fingers, Zyra intently following the motions with her eyes like a dog does with a toy. Elise had to admit it was somewhat cute.

"Here." Elise said without emotion. She swung her arm fast, stabbing her nails straight at Zyra's sternum. The plant didn't even try to avoid the attack, letting the sharp blades stick into her with a short shrill sound, she even smiled. Again, Elise felt her instincts roaring at her to follow up the attack; maybe slash with her shoulder legs, or release a spiderling to devour the plant's face. Elise cursed under her breath as she ignored this voice and began to pump out her venom into the plant's body. Zyra reacted instantly, her stoic face melted into a perfect mimicry of the faces of the drug-addicts in Noxus's slums. Elise had often wondered if this was the face she made when she ingested Zyra's honey.

"E-enough!" Zyra shouted, she seized Elise's arm and pulled it out of her. Elise again fought the urge to devour the woman's head.

"Like normal?" Elise asked, desperate to get this over with.

"Yes." Zyra nodded, almost enthusiastically.

Elise lowered down to her knees, putting her face just in front of Zyra's artificial cunt. Zyra wasted no time, she grabbed the sides of Elise's head and jerked it hard towards her. An image of tearing into the plant's "flesh" with her teeth and ripping off a bloody chunk flashed into Elise's mind. She ignored it, Zyra didn't bleed anyway. Elise let out a heavy sigh, just the slight feeling of her breath made Zyra's pussy tighten with a small moan from above. Elise was no longer revolted by this. She obediently began to lick at the upper folds without needing to be told.

Zyra was as pathetic as ever, moaning and shaking from just this. She tightened her grip around Elise's head with every movement until the spider shouted at her to stop. She obeyed this command - supposedly being in charge - and moved her arms to her sides where they fidgeted anxiously with tightly balled fists. No matter how many times she had experienced it, Elise was always amazed at how quickly this woman could turn into an overly sensitive schoolgirl at the slightest injection of her poison. It was a sight she would miss if she ever got out of here.

"H-harder!" Zyra ordered. Elise obliged, moving her tongue along the full length of the slit, flicking hard against the clit on every pass. Her senses were still dulled from the nectar, but she could still faintly taste Zyra's own sweet liquids oozing out, coating her tongue in a reflective coat and making it easier and easier to move along the organ. It wasn't long before she was able to insert a finger, then two, then three.

Zyra whined cutely, shaking her hips in rhythm with Elise's thrusts. Her face undulated between expressing pain at her insides being stretched so far and pleasure from the fingers grinding so hard against her walls. Remembering the trick Elise had showed her, she regained control of her arms and began to massage her own breasts in disorderly patterns. Elise took notice and joined in as well, snaking an arm up around Zyra's leg and gently rubbing her ass.

"I-I still remember you – ah – telling… me that part can't be used." Zyra commented. "You lit-little liar!" Zyra gave a happy shriek. Her legs buckled and began to shake, desperately struggling to keep her from falling.

"Is that a threat?" Elise broke off to ask angrily.

"A threat?" Zyra sounded almost insulted. No. I just… wanted… to –ah!" Elise had heard enough, she already dived back in, pushing her tongue in as far as it could go and worming it around inside.

Zyra dropped her hands to grab hold of Elise's head again. She pushed down, like she was trying to drive Elise into the ground. Elise powered through the pain to continue her assault.

"E-Elise! I-it's…" Zyra panted.

"I know." Elise didn't need to be told, Zyra was becoming wetter by the second, if she just continued this for a little longer it would be finished.

"S-spider!" Zyra seethed in a high pitch. "D-don't cut me oo-oooooooo!" She cried, her voice sounded less human-like than ever.

Zyra's lower half spasmed. A small torrent of her juices rushed out and sprayed across Elise's face. She gave an unseen sneer and began to wipe away the fluid. Part of her wanted an apology, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. Zyra was just starring off into the distance with a blank face while her mouth hung open like an idiot. She always ended up like this, getting lost in the pleasant glow of her climaxes. Elise supposed she could understand, it was a sensation unfamiliar to flora for all of recorded history up until now.

Elise quickly gave up trying to get herself clean, she would have to bathe in full to regain any real sense of purity. Not that she was allowed to bathe. She briefly considered asking permission, immediately cursing herself for being so weak; she didn't ask permission from anyone! She was not some measly slave! She was the blighted savior of Runeterra's downtrodden, the greatest servant of the mighty Vilemaw – one of the greatest predators in a land filled with unstoppable paranormal horrors! And this woman – this _flower_ dared to make her submissive?!

Elise crushed her palms in tight fists. The legs on her back fidgeted and rolled, anxious to stab and gouge. Zyra was still oblivious to anything other than her own ecstacy. A chance like this wouldn't come again, the shock of having her "body" destroyed would surely disorient the jungle long enough to get a good distance away, and even if it did try to fight back, there wasn't any plant that could resist her like this one could. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was better than doing nothing, she had to act now!

"This never fails to be fun Elise, thank you." Zyra said cheerily. She looked down to give the spider a wide warm smile.

Elise froze up. The tension she had been building in her muscles was released. A compliment, a smile. When was the last time she had elicited those from anyone? The average mainlanders only ever greeted her with screams and cries and loosened bowels. Her fellow Shadow Isles natives were the same, albeit replacing fear with bloodlust and malice. Even her "allies" in the Black Rose only offered polite and cold civil partnership, coupled with condescending faint praise instead of actual appreciation. They didn't like her, she didn't like them. She always told herself she was okay with that relationship.

The only who had actual praise to give her was her Lord Vilemaw. He may have never smiled at her - in fact he couldn't, his monstrous mandibles that could crush full grown drakes in half couldn't twist into the simple human expression. But still, Elise knew he appreciated her. She was his greatest servant, and he was always so quick to recognize her contributions to his plans. It was due to his strength she had become the monster she was, thanks to him she struck terror into the hearts of all she met. But he would never smile at her, never speak so softly to her. He had no need to, she was his servant, an instrument of his will – a tool. In the end he used her just as this plant was using her now.

Elise stabbed her nails back into her palm. She glared angrily at the bleeding fist and cursed under her breath. In her absent mindedness she had allowed thoughts that bordered on heresy to enter her head. Lord Vilemaw was her reason for existing, it did not matter how he treated her, his will would bring the dark rapture to this wicked world. And some day in the far future, all the humans who now jeered at her – who cast her out from their ranks upon her transformation – they would regret their actions as they groveled under her heel. In time she would be the mistress of all the world, with only Lord Vilemaw standing above her.

"Alright, time for your reward, maybe you'll last longer than last time." Zyra said. Elise still would have to get past this plant before her dark desires could come to pass.

A series of vines unearthed themselves in a wide perimeter, they extended quickly – snaking through the air until they towered over both women. Elise didn't resist as they came upon her, wrapping a hold of her limbs and raising her off from the ground, suspending her helplessly. The vines rearranged themselves, slowly leaning Elise back to a horizontal position, a larger vine appeared beneath her for support the spider legs on her back hugged onto it tightly.

Elise didn't need the vine's puppeteering to make her next movements, she gradually relaxed and spread out her legs, giving zyra a full view of her sex. It no longer had its slick and clean look, weeks without proper cleaning had made her body a comparatively ugly thing. The dirtied and grimy appearance didn't seem to bother Zyra though, she glared at the organ intensely with the same look a young child would give to a toy they want.

Zyra paced over, standing herself between Elise's legs.

"Are you ready?" She placed a hand on Elise's thigh and stroked it upwards. Zyra had learned everything there was to know about the spider's body – all of its reactions – all of its weaknesses.

Zyra bent down to hover her face just above Elise's cunt. She pecked a quick kiss on the upper parts of the fold. It was a cutesy exercise that she only practiced because she knew it annoyed the spider. She followed up with a simple lick along the whole length. Elise's legs trembled slightly.

"Alright then dear, hold still." Zyra commanded, Elise wasn't sure if that was a joke.

Several more plants sprouted up around them. They were warrior plants, spitters and swords -sentinels ready to quash any escape attempt. Even after all this time, Zyra still didn't trust the spider completely. One such plant shuffled its way towards Elise's head. It opened up its bulb with a shrill hiss and produced a thick tentacle like stamen dripping with an all too familiar honey.

Elise reluctantly opened her mouth wide for the arm to enter. She immediately got to work licking and suckling, trying to get every last drop of the liquid into her system. If she didn't get it clean, Zyra would sick some of her cutter-plants on her in punishment. It didn't stay for long, pulling out suddenly and rejoining the throngs of its fellow soldiers, leaving Elise feeling a tad disappointed. Its work was done though, already the honey was starting to affect Elise's body. She suddenly felt so very hot and heavy.

"H-hurry up…" Elise grunted.

"Please don't tell me what to do." Zyra requested politely.

"S-sorry." Elise apologized without realizing it.

Zyra didn't bother with a response. She snapped her fingers and immediately reeled back, her pure hazel eyes were wide with astonishment.

"I-I did it!" She shouted.

"Did what?" Elise asked.

"I- I made that sound with them!" Zyra excitedly waved her hand around like she was trying to swat a particularly fast insect.

"Wha-what?" Elise allowed herself to sound annoyed.

"This!" Zyra exclaimed, she stuck her hand out directly above Elise's immobilized body. She began snapping her fingers repeatedly, giggling like yordle that had just discovered a stash of pastries.

"I've been trying so hard to learn this! I saw some humans do it once, I didn't think anything of it then, but then you came along and well I got curious and so I've been practicing every day!" She smiled wide, so proud of herself. Her expression was indistinguishable from a human's.

"Um…" Elise struggled to think of an appropriate response. "Good for you?" She gave a rehearsed smile.

"Thank you!" Zyra's smile was very much genuine.

She snapped her fingers once more and the plants that surrounded them shivered to life. They wriggled as they descended around Elise's body menacingly. Elise couldn't stop the feelings of panic stirring up inside of her, a stark contrast to the emotions the still cheerful grin on Zyra's face gave her.

A thin yellowish- green vine appeared just above Elise's face. She opened her mouth, obeying the unsaid command and allowed the vine to enter the opening long-wise. This vine had no delicious honey, it was her gag, a tool meant to ensure she didn't moan too loudly. Two more vines, far thicker than the first quickly wormed their way up her legs, until their heads came to hover just in front of her slit. Elise licked at the vine in her mouth without realizing it.

"Ready?" Zyra asked eagerly. An annoyed glare was her answer, but Zyra didn't show any sign of minding.

"Now be a good girl." She ordered. Elise didn't want to think about where Zyra had learned the phrase "good girl."

Elise swallowed as hard as she could. It was all the preparation she could manage before one of the vines thrust forward. It pushed aside her lips easily and plowed into her pussy, shoving her inner walls open wide.

Elise bit hard into her gag, determined not to let out single squeak.

The plant was thick and hard, far better than anything any man she had ever met possessed. Just the smallest movements it made grinding inside of her made her temperature rise. Within just a few thrusts it felt like she was burning

 _Fire_. That was something she hadn't tried yet. Perhaps a forest fire would be enough to dispose of this witch.

The vine thrust itself even further, slamming against the very end of the cavern. Elise had been too focused on thoughts of burning trees and was unprepared for the wave of pain and heat that shook across her body. She bit down on the vine again, but her teeth slipped off and an involuntary sultry moan slipped out.

"There you go, I know you love it. Don't fight it." Zyra observed in some tone Elise couldn't pin. "Here, this will help."

Zyra snapped again and another plant burst from the dirt just to the side of Elise's head. This one was a like an overly large sunflower, but with dark pink petals. It gave off a pleasant sweet scent that made Elise shudder at the first whiff. The flower swayed smoothly from side to side, clearly enjoying being brought into existence.

Zyra nodded her head and the Flower's motions changed. It turned as if to face the prone spider and leaned down over her. Elise tried to shout at the plant, to ask it what it was looking at, but the vine in her mouth muffled her protests into incomprehensible noises.

The leaves on the flower's stalk fidgeted before moving to embrace her head in a tight hug. Her eyes and ears were completely covered, not a single bit of sunlight or sound could pierce the thick leaf. Elise caught on quickly enough; of course Zyra would find a way to make something as simple as a blindfold complicated.

Elise braced herself for the next round, but felt nothing. The vine was still inside of her, keeping her walls spread apart, but it didn't so much as twitch. Zyra didn't seem to be touching her in anyway. Sight and sound had been stolen away, now even touch was taken away from the spider. She was left with only the sweet taste of honey still lingering on her tongue and the flower's enthralling musk.

Elise began to fidget after a few minutes of this. Her new body was meant to hunt. Eight eyes, extra sensitive nostrils and skin, a weird almost-echolocation function in her ears that she still hadn't fully figured out. She had always been acutely aware of her environment, at least a fair deal further than any normal creature.

Elise struggled against the plants holding her. She could still feel their grip, which was all the proof she had that she wasn't now spontaneously alone in the universe. It was far from comforting though, and only served to further agitate her growing panic. Her fighting became harder, but the vines continued to resist her with equal strength. As they continued to restrain her, Elise gradually became aware of more sensations they caused. They weren't just simply holding her. They scratched her, the tiny imperfections in their flesh scrapped tiny red marks into her wrist. Every time she pulled the friction would twist and stretch a small part of her skin – straining it to the point that it hurt. She bit down into her gag again, and was surprised to notice some bland wet taste from it.

In its state of sight and sound depravation, Elise's body had begun heightening her other senses to accommodate against her will. She instantly understood Zyra's plan. If the spider could barely resist the pleasure normally, she wouldn't stand a chance in this state. Elise felt a twinge of admiration for the plant woman – it took a truly great and sadistic hunter to turn their prey's strengths against them; she quickly did away with this awe, replacing it with a fierce hatred.

After dozens of minutes passed, Elise was struggling to hold on to that anger. She had long since stopped struggling, the feeling of the vine's cruel grip was overwhelming. Now she just let them hold her while she was buffeted by the harsh feeling of tiny breezes blowing over her. She mindlessly sucked on her own sweet-tasting drool in an attempt to distract herself from the unbearable perception of her own sweat sliding slowly down her body.

The miasma of sensation was cut through sharply by a more distinct feeling on her leg. Something was pressing lightly on her. Something medium sized, roughly circular with five thin prongs spreading out from it and wrapping around. Zyra had placed her hand on the upper part of Elise's thigh. Immediately, all the muscles in the spider's body tightened, she could feel each one painfully press and grind against the others. The vine in her pussy pulsed, and sent Elise's body flailing like an animal grabbed by its tail. She felt everything, every small motion the plants made in order to hold her, every slight reaction her muscles made without her personal orders, every last fluctuation of her cunt. The pain and pressure and pleasure just built and built until Elise could vaugly hear her own screams through the leaves.

She came hard, her muscles crushed against themselves while an overwhelming cold sensation wrecked across her lower body. When those sensations subsided all she could feel was a tingling lightness throughout her muscles and a wetness around her crotch. She was glad she couldn't see the smug grin Zyra certainly had right now.

Nothing happened after that. The vine in her cunt didn't move, nor did the ones around her limbs outside of simply reacting to her own motions. The exciting and powerful sensations gradually died down and after what seemed like an hour; Elise was back to her earlier state of agitation. Elise wondered how long this would go on for, Zyra unleashing these kinds of feelings on her and then reseting her for another round. A brief memory of herself playing with a wind-up poro when she was a child – when she was still fully human – played in her head.

Zyra eventually made her next moves, this time her hand – still resting where it had been slowly scratched at Elise's skin. Her leg tightened and fidgeted at the massive influx of tactile sensation, but she didn't climax from it at least. This continued for a good while, just this one single action, until Elise actually began to become used to it and started to finally relax her muscles again.

Zyra must have noticed, she stopped the petting and made her hand motionless once more. Elise let out a growl that she couldn't hear, but she still felt. Luckily another sensation came soon enough, something wet and round – probably another vine poked at her legs. Elise was initially delighted at this, at least it meant she felt _something_. This happiness was shortlived as she felt the vine slowly sneak forward toward her lower end, gently rubbing across her ass.

Elise had already lectured the plant several times that that hole was not meant to be used for this sort of thing, but she hardly had any control over her did she? The vine poked at the entrance curiously, testing the twitching reactions it gave. Elise pulled her limbs as hard as she could, trying to curl into a ball as if it would help. Like a battering ram, it grew slightly stronger each time it struck at the rim. She kept it as clenched and tight as she could, but she could sense her control waning. Puny pulses shot through her lower body that she couldn't identify. Were they signaling pain? Stress? Excitement?

The vine thrust forward with much more force than it previously displayed. It easily parted the tight ring and entered its head into Elise's asshole and began to slowly push forward. Her inner walls were slowly stretched and spread. Unlike her pussy, this part hadn't been "trained" for this yet and it fought back, trying to close itself the whole time. The pulses became unbearably strong and clear now. It was pain, it was definitely pain. Her legs tried to thrash to fight against this invasion. Elise wished her body would catch on that it wouldn't work already.

The vine suddenly stopped its advance and began to pull back, leaving a cold and aching hole in its wake. Just as her walls began to reel back down it thrust forward hard again, reaching even further than before. A sharp pain cut straight through Elise's whole body. She bit hard enough into the gag vine that some of its fluids bled out and filled her mouth with a harsh, bitter taste. It was still a welcome distraction to the burning agony that was her ass.

In fact the pain was quickly becoming easier to ignore with each thrust. At first she thought maybe she was getting used to it, but it was happening too quickly for that to be the case. Rather she found, the pain was being overridden. Her still razor sharp senses were starting to pick up something that drowned out the discomfort. It was a fleeting cold feeling that shot across her thighs like bolts of electricity every time the vine rammed into her. Her body initially struggled to choose the correct response, twitching and bucking in time with the thrusts. Until after one particularly strong thrust Elise felt her pussy tighten up in bliss. Now she knew what this feeling was, it was _pleasure._ From this vile act she was getting the same satisfaction she got from having her pussy toyed with.

Elise had heard of humans doing it this way, but had never managed to try it. It was hard enough getting regular sex given her monstrous form. She felt slightly disgusted by the fact that this damnable plant was taking her first time, after all these weeks their roles had been switched – now _she_ was the one learning new things. She managed to suppress her anger quickly enough, even if she may have hated the idea of what was being done to her, she couldn't deny she was enjoying it.

Pain and pleasure were the only things she was feeling now, both of them amplified to almost stupefying levels. She elected to focus on experiencing the pleasure and began trying to relax herself. Some parts of her body still tried to resist, but they gradually slowed themselves, her asshole in particular began to ease its grip up slightly to allow the vine to slide more smoothly.

A satisfying chill flowed through her body like the waves of a tide, rising and receding with the movements of the makeshift dildo. Before long she could feel her throat vibrating with unheard moans, she could feel her cunt becoming wet and sticky, she could feel her lips tugging into a smile. Was this really such a great experience? Had her busy schedule and her prudishness really been denying her this all these years?

She could dwell on these feelings later, now she only cared about the cold heat slowly building in her lower body. It had started out small, easily dwarfed by the pain, but now it was rivaling the warmth she felt when her pussy was played with. She didn't feel the pain at all. It continued to grow, this wonderful strange feeling that trickled across her muscles as they steadily tightened back up. It felt to the spider like hours, hanging there while being thrust into. At some point she felt some of the other plants return to tease her nipples, but that tiny pleasure was nothing to the scathing, burning pressure in her crotch that now threatened to explode at any moment.

She had little control over her body now, it stiffened and fidgeted and kicked and flexed against her orders. Any signals that came from her dazed head were easily overwritten by the brisk static building in her. She was little more than Zyra's toy now, steadily being wound up.

Suddenly Elise felt very cold, a sharp chill shot through her, it was followed by a shiver so intense it felt like she was being stabbed along her spine. The pressure and the wonderful tingling were gone. She didn't feel the orgasm itself, but she could feel her legs spasm hard enough to actually overpower the vines. A disgusting bitter taste in her mouth was the first thing she noticed. She soon realized that she had bitten clean through the vine gag.

The plants let up their grip, tickling her as they slid off. Without their support she fell clumsily down to the dirt. Glaring sunlight pierced painfully into her still sharpened eyes. She threw her hands to her face, trying to replicate the effects of the now gone blindfold.

"Did you enjoy it? I tried my best to make it feel good!" Zyra's voice was soft, but it still made Elise's ears ring.

" _Never_ do that again." Elise hissed.

"I'll assume that to be a "yes"". Zyra giggled. "Need help getting up?" She extended a hand downwards.

Elise groaned as she slid her hands down her face in an intentionally dramatic fashion. She groaned again upon seeing Zyra's blank face tell her that she didn't understand the gesture.

"N-No, I'm fine." Elise grumbled as she brought herself to a stand. Her senses were already almost back to normal, but she could still make out the nectar's sweet aftertaste in the back of her mouth. Her pussy still itched, and most annoyingly her ass was throbbing with a light pain again that made it hard to keep a proper posture. She gave a final groan at these feelings, it would take hours for them to fade away.

"That was quite fun, I can hardly wait to try some more things!" Zyra explained, her deep – distorted voice tried to sound childlike. It made Elise swallow hard with anxiety.

"I-I suppose we can –"

"But first you probably need to rest up don't you?" Zyra cut the spider off. She threw her hand through the air in a dramatic arc. Elise could only glare sadly at the sight of the gigantic pitcher plant returning from the treetops. Its lid slowly opened itself invitingly. It was dripping a new coat of its clear sweet smelling fluids.

"Come on get it." Zyra commanded. "The faster you get some rest the sooner we can do that again right?"

Elise stood her ground, shivering at the sight of her prison.

"What's wrong? Hurry up." Zyra sounded upset. She had the right to be, her toy was refusing to go back into it's toybox.

"W-wait, please." Elise begged in a surprisingly high pitch. "C-can I stay out a little longer?" She began to rub her knuckles across her opposite arm.

"Stay out? So you can try to run from me again?" Zyra sneered.

"That was… weeks ago." Elise said, not actually knowing how much time had passed. "I won't try to… escape…"

"Well, maybe I could give you another chance… what is it you would like to do?"

Zyra smiled at Elise's surprised eyes. She hadn't actually expected her to actually cooperate.

"Um, I could bathe myself." Elise answered, it came out as more of a request than an assertion.

"Bathe?" Zyra's smug face dropped back into her childishly curious expression from weeks before.

"Er… Clean myself… with water." Elise explained, feeling something between embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oh!" Zyra announced, suddenly appearing excited and energetic. "So _that's_ what they were doing!"

"What? They?"

"I've seen hunters do that in a spring not too far from here. I never understood what they were doing until now." Zyra explained.

Even in her submissive state, Elise raised up her eyebrow. There was no way the plant could be _this_ clueless about animals… could she?

"Could… you take me there then?" Elise decided to put questions off for later.

Zyra did not respond at first, instead she silently looked the spider over. She tapped her fingertip against her chin rapidly while making several private observations.

"Well alright, if that is what you want." Zyra smiled.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Show of hands, who noticed the glaring mistake I made in the last chapter? I couldn't stop face palming after I noticed it. _

Shout out to R/Rule34LoL for the support and views! If you guys like it I'll definitely post there some more in the future!

Sorry for the wait, got a bit distracted while typing this up. Started playing Overwatch, Lots of fun and I do plan to make some OW stories in the future. Also I ended up discovering HealSlutting. It's a hobby pretty much created for fans of S&M and online gaming, and I may be addicted to it now lol. I recommend checking it out if you like the content I've made so far!

As for the chapter itself, well this was actually just a portion of a much larger chapter, I was almost done when I noticed it was dragging on way to long. So I modified it a little and cut it off here so as to not have it get exhausting. I'm really happy with how it turned out. I think It may have a few pacing issues, and I tried a few attempts to fix that, but this worked out the best imo. I'm also afraid I made Elise a little too weak, but it's a necessary concession.

I'll admit these two are a lot more trouble than I expected, they are both monsters with large dominating personalities after all, and I'm doing my best to capture that while still trying to develop a dynamic between them. I am starting to get into the pairing though. Their a cute couple!

A lot more sex than I originally planned on. I think those parts are my weakest, I really struggle with them- this one especially due to its length. I kind of used it as a testing ground to try some new things, sorry if it drags on. I like character focus more myself and I promise next chapter will have plenty of that (there will still be fucking don't worry)

Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter! Its already about 30% done! Love!


	3. Symbiosis - Part 1

This part of the jungle was different than anything Elise had seen so far. The trees around her still maintained their colossal height, but lacked the appropriate girth; even the largest of them were barely thicker than Elise's tight waist. These pathetic trees were the only plants worth noticing, there were no monstrous multicolored flowers or semi sentient fungi. There were a few scattered patches of knee tall grass and small fields of clovers, but for the most part the ground was just mulch and pebble.

In the distance, Elise could hear the sounds of a river or a small stream rapidly flowing, it was an invigorating sensation when paired with the cool breeze that blew through here, uninterrupted by massive trees. Elise felt she was the only one enjoying the change of scenery. Zyra walked ahead of her, but her steps were quick and unbalanced. She reminded Elise of her own struggles to traverse the denser parts of the jungle.

Perhaps Zyra rarely came to these parts? Did the reduced amount of plant life somehow weaken or disorient her? Elise was tempted a few times to ask, but Zyra hadn't given as much as a sigh the whole trip or made any gesture other than stumbling. Elise wasn't going to make any unnecessary advances against someone she could read so little of.

This small journey lasted for what felt like hours. The whole while, Zyra's silence steadily became increasingly uncomfortable until Elise began to regret not returning to her bulb. At least in that prison there would be a sense of consistency she could cling to in order to calm herself. A teasing joke, a harsh insult, an innocent question - Elise would have settled for any of these, she just wanted the plant to act _something_ like her usual self.

"Here." Zyra finally spoke with a strained voice.

Elise nearly jumped at the surprise, she felt her lips trying to form a smile; but she stopped them in time – maintaining a face without emotion.

Zyra pointed over a few larger boulders. Elise nervously approached, wary of Zyra's unblinking eyes tracking her movements. Behind the rocks was an outcropping settled deep in the ground like a crater. It was filled with water so clear that Elise could easily make out the smooth stones several feet down that formed the base. The water was visibly hot, letting up slender trails of steam that spiraled as they faded into the air.

"A hot spring?" Elise turned to Zyra.

"What do you mean? Obviously, it is hot, can't you feel it from here?" Zyra asked.

Elise wasn't sure if she should be amused or annoyed by the plant's naiveté, but she could see that Zyra herself looked miserable. Her face was long, with its features just hanging lifelessly; even her standard stoic expression was beyond raising. The once richly pale tint of her face was now a definitely plant like shade of green.

"Are you alright?" Elise asked.

Zyra gave a sad glance upwards before answering. "This place is on the very edge of the jungle…and the damned humidity of that place" She gestured towards the steaming water. "It's… difficult to maintain this shell here."

"That sounds… difficult." Elise said with sympathy she hadn't realized she possessed. Since her time here began she had forgotten that the "woman" she knew was really just a puppet controlled by a greater entity.

"Never mind me." Zyra responded. "You said this is something you wanted and you deserve a rest, so just enjoy yourself, just… do not take too long…" the last few words were slurred, just like an intoxicated human's. Still, Zyra managed to pull up a weak smile.

For a moment Elise wanted to discuss this further, before mentally reminding herself that she didn't care. She moved without a word toward the water while Zyra stayed where she was, following the spider with lifeless eyes.

* * *

 _This_ was exactly what Elise needed. She had spent the first few minutes simply adjusting herself to the temperature before turning to scrubbing furiously at her body, doing away with weeks' worth of dirt and grime. After immense effort, her skin's natural smoothness and beauty had returned to her. It was the first time in a long while she had been able to feel pride and she relished in it.

She let out a long sigh of satisfaction as she sunk her body down till the water circled her neck. She closed her eyes tight and hummed in relief when the warmth of the water struck her. All of her aches and pains and small injuries she had accumulated throbbed pleasantly before fading way. The steam made it somewhat hard to breath, but she didn't mind, the pleasure of feeling at peace for the first time. All Elise felt now was a soothing pleasure gently washing over her muscles. It wasn't as good as the things Zyra had been making her feel, but at least it allowed her to achieve some pleasure on her own - in privacy.

"Are you enjoying this?" Zyra asked.

Elise nearly jumped out of the water. She flung herself forward, exposing her backside to the cool chill of the air. She turned violently to see the plant woman sitting on the rock face just a few meters away. She was staring at her emotionlessly. Elise rose her arms to cover her bare breast, but quickly realized how stupid that was and relaxed them back to her sides.

"You've been here for hours, you must really like it." Zyra sounded almost bored. Her speech wasn't slurring any more, perhaps she had managed to become accustomed to this area.

"Hours?" Elise asked. It had felt like ten minutes at most. "And yes it does feel pleasant, so what?"

"Nothing, just trying to… I am not sure..." Zyra managed a small expression of dissatisfaction.

"Make conversation? Elise suggested as she sunk herself back into the water.

"Yes… that sounds right. I got lonely standing over there by myself, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Do I really have a choice?" Elise asked bitterly

"I-if you want me to leave I will…" Zyra sluggishly stood up and turned.

"Wait!" Elise suddenly shouted. Zyra stopped and glanced back.

"Y-you can stay…" Elise relented without understanding why.

"Oh, thank you." Zyra gave another weak grin before returning to her seat.

"Don't mention it... I'm serious don't mention it." Elise responded quietly. She laid back long wise into the water, letting her body float. It was growing slightly overcast above her, she appreciated the fact that she wouldn't have to stare into the sun then. The last thing she wanted was to look at Zyra right now; she didn't want to suffer from her mistake of inviting her back.

"What's a Vilemaw?" Zyra asked, sounding like a curious child.

Elise flipped forward wide-eyed at the mention of his name.

"You've mentioned that word a lot, is it a person?" Zyra continued.

"Hardly." Elise scoffed a harsh laugh. "He is my lord, a great beast born from the sins and malice of The Shadow Isles. It was he who transformed me into his acolyte, who gave me the power to hunt and kill…" Despite the heat around her, Elise felt a chill run through her.

"What are the Shadow Isles?" Zyra asked without missing a beat.

Elise wanted to roll her eyes, but it made sense that a being confined to a mainland Jungle wouldn't have knowledge of a secluded Island that not many visitors surived to tell about.

And so, Elise told her about them, their history, their monsters and abominations. She told her about Lord Vilemaw and his plans for the world. She told of her life before meeting the spider deity, about living in Noxus, about the Black Rose. She told of her cult and their activities, she told about her hunts that had taken her to every last corner of Valoran. Her stories and explanations started out terse and simple, but as she continued she was steadily embraced by a muse. Like a parent becoming engrossed in a book they read to their child, her tales grew more elaborate and dramatic. She even began to embellish a few details about some of her more dangerous encounters in an attempt to impress the flower she didn't even realize she was making.

Zyra listened intently, periodically asking questions or for elaboration. Her once lifeless face was now shining with the amazement and excitement of a young student. She seemed to especially love hearing about the other locals of Valoran, particularly Noxus. She admitted she'd only known a few human settlements, the ones set up around the edges of her territory, and they never had any buildings above two stories.

"What about you?" After almost an hour of giving answers, Elise asked her own question.

"What?"

"What's your story, obviously… er… creatures like you don't just naturally appear."

"Oh, there is nothing interesting about me." Zyra sadly admitted, tucking in her legs to her chest. "It was getting harder to hunt, so I made this body to travel beyond my original boundaries. Humans are usually the toughest to put down and there seemed to be plenty of them, so I modeled it after them. That is all there is, nothing exciting or interested like your life…"

"Don't be so quick to envy my life." Elise admitted.

"Why is that? You do not like it?" Zyra asked.

"Oh, I do, but I'd be lying if I said it's anything but a bloodbath and that's…" Elise wasn't sure where her thoughts were taking her. "What do you care anyway?" She snapped.

Zyra flinched back. "I-I… I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you…" She stammered quietly.

"No, you're fine." Elise began to wade toward the sides of the spring. "I guess I'm just not used to questions like that… most people I meet just scream or threaten me. Not many conversations like this."

Zyra opened her mouth as if she was going to respond, but just ended up staring at the spider instead.

"Can… can I join you?" she finally asked, turning to face away from Elise.

"Um…" Elise remembered Zyra's words, apparently, she really _did_ have a choice in this, she could tell the plant no if she wanted to.

"Okay…" She answered shyly.

* * *

It had been several minutes since Zyra had entered the water, but she was still shaking violently. Elise had tried to ignore it, instead focusing on their small talk. What she couldn't ignore were the strange and quiet almost moan like sounds Zyra kept making.

"You can't seriously be cold can you?" She finally asked.

"Cold?" Zyra responded, only halfway paying attention. "No, I am not… cold…"

Elise eyed the plant with reserved curiosity. It was hard to get a look at her sunken eyes through her hair. Her precious smooth and organized red locks were now unraveled and hung lifelessly off every direction of her head. Her skin had managed to turn back to being pale again, but it had gone overboard in doing so, becoming a milky chalk color that did not favor being wet at all. Elise felt a twinge of queasiness just looking at her.

"Water isn't good for you, it's tearing your body apart isn't it?" Elise remembered one time on her first week here. A large rainstorm had blown in, Zyra had suddenly stopped her tormenting of her toy and made a Bee-Line for a small cave that she quickly sealed off with thick leaves the size of roofs. Elise hadn't thought much of it then, but now she understood. Of all the things in this world; this woman's weakness was simple water and heat?

Perhaps this was a nuanced side effect of the creation of the puppet body, or maybe just a natural failure of surface plants to survive underwater. Elise didn't care; she now had a chance. Zyra had already let it slip that they were near the edge of her influence, she was disoriented and there were barely any plants around for her to manipulate. And now that her actually body itself was weakened as it was…

Images started to appear in Elise's mind, visions of Zyra's humanoid shell being torn apart just as easily as her littler soldier plants. She hadn't planned for this retreat to turn into an escape, but already a plan was forming; it wasn't complicated by any mean, she would tear this plant to ribbons and make a break for it. A single swift assault and she could be free, she could continue her life of murder and worship unimpeded by nymphomaniacal plants.

Elise felt a wicked grin slowly creep onto her face, she happily accompanied it with an ambitious glare. The spider legs on her back began to fidget in anticipation of finally getting to kill again. Without a word she began to wade forward toward Zyra.

"I… I just wanted to see if I could… be more like you…" Zyra said, grabbing a lock of her wet hair, frowning at how ugly it had become. She was completely oblivious to any of the spider's body language.

Elise came to a stop. Any malice in her face dissipated instantly. "Like me?" She asked.

"More… like a… um…human, you said humans did this kind of thing right?" Zyra said.

"They try to."

"Ah… humans are really fascinating, aren't they?" Zyra said to herself as much as to Elise.

"Not if you ask me." Elise rebuked. "They're nothing special."

"But you are part human aren't you? And you're the most amazing creature I've ever met." Zyra said.

"Wha-what?" Elise retraced deeper into the water.

"You are strong… and… and… beautiful… and you…" Zyra's speech began to slur quietly again. "I… just… want… to…"

Elise had just started to become annoyed by the plant's slurs in time to see her suddenly collapse and gently sink to the bottom of the spring. Elise moved with all of the speed she could muster to quickly move to and pull the plant up above the surface.

"Spider…" Zyra said weakly with a small cough that sprayed a bit of water across her chest. There was little strength in her body. Like an unattended puppet, she was relying entirely on Elise to keep her from slipping back down again.

Elise carried the plant over to the edge of the spring and carefully nudged her up to dry land. She couldn't remember the last time she had needed to be this gentle with anything. Zyra's breathing was steady, but heavy and harsh. Her "clothing" was now just a semi – solid mesh that dissolved with the slightest push of the wind.

Elise stared hard at the naked woman beneath her. Naked, barely breathing, Elise wondered why she had ever been intimidated by this thing. Whatever had come over her to save her from drowning had passed. Her captor was completely vulnerable now, all it would take was a single spider-bomb or even a few good slashes from her talons and she would know freedom.

Zyra was still lucid enough to notice Elise staring down at her. "Elise…I like looking at your eyes…" She whispered with a smile just before her mind gave out and her head fell to the side.

Elise felt one of the legs on her back begin to fidget, eager to stab.

* * *

Zyra gave out a nearly silent groan. The first thing she noticed was that her eyes were closed, that was unusual, she rarely ever used her eyelids – they were just for aesthetic purposes after all. She tried to open them, but they merely twitched. They wouldn't respond to her orders as if they didn't have the strength to move the whole way. Zyra quickly realized this extended to more than her eyes, her whole body felt weak and stiff. This was one human feeling she didn't care for. What did they call it? Tiredness? She had always loved how Elise moved about slowly when that feeling was overtaking her.

Whatever it was called, it was fading away at least, and in a burst of strength Zyra managed to open her eyes. She saw trees, the large and powerful kind, as far as her vision could go, just a sea of trees and other plant life. Now she understood at least why her strength was coming back to her so quickly – she was lying on the ground back in the heart of the jungle, back in her true body.

She tried to pick herself up, but even though their energy had returned, her limbs couldn't lift off of the ground. She dared a glance down her body and saw thick sheets of white silk trapping her hands and feet to the jungle floor.

"Elise?" Zyra accused.

"Are you awake now?" A voiced distorted like her own called from behind her. Zyra was in no position to look to see who was talking, but she knew anyway.

"Elise, how did we get back? Why have you done this to me?"

"You passed out." Elise said as she strode into Zyra's view. She was transformed into her less pleasant – but still awe-inspiring spider form.

"I carried you back. It's been hours though, you're quite the heavy sleeper aren't you?" She let out a high hiss that Zyra thought was supposed to be a laugh.

"You… carried me back?"

"Yes, I think you would have died if I didn't."

"Died? That's… why am I bound to the ground?"

"A precaution." Elise explained.

"A precaution? Against…" Zyra didn't complete the sentence, but in place of any words from her came a small rumbling. Four vines suddenly emerged from the ground near her limbs. They quickly grew out the scythe blades of her soldiers and delivered swift hacks at the silk constructs. Within moments the bonds were weak enough that Zyra managed to break them with her own strength. Elise stood immobile as Zyra lifted herself.

"I'm thankful for your kindness, but please don't do that again." Zyra asked.

"Sorry." Elise bowed down' slightly. "It's a habit of mine."

"You should have known it wouldn't hold me, but I'm not angry."

"Zyra… I wanted to ask you…" Elise tried to gain control of the conversation.

"You saved me?" Zyra interrupted. "But we were out there weren't we? I was… weak… and… I thought you hated me? Why would you save me?"

Elise scuttled backwards, putting a fair distance between her and the downed plant. "I… still have some questions to ask you…" she muttered.

"Questions? About what?"

"A-About some of the things you said to me…" Elise's intimidating voice began to falter.

"Things I said?"

"Yes. I-I want to know what you meant."

"I…" Zyra's unsure expression came back to her. "What… what did I say?"

"You don't remember?" Elise's fangs twitched.

"I'm afraid I do not…" Zyra's gaze began to drift away from Elise's eyes. "But it does not matter, does it?" She suddenly spoke loudly. "You received your bath didn't you? Now it's time to go back in the plant…"

Zyra snapped her fingers, no longer showing joy in being able to do so. The tree line rumbled as the familiar pitcher plant emerged and fell to the ground, opening its leaves as soon as it impacted.

"In you go. I will try to find some better meat for you this time. Have a good night's sleep." Zyra tried to sound aloof, but Elis could tell she was rushing her words out.

Elise saw vines and flowers begin to snake along the grass towards her. Her spider body faded away in a burst of red smoke and she moved towards Zyra on human legs. The plants made their move, hurdling towards her limbs to restrain her. She moved swiftly, slashing her long nails in an elegant dance that tore the plants into ribbons before they could even touch her.

"You recovered your strength, you tricked me…" Zyra growled.

"No, Zyra, just listen to me!" Elise drew closer.

Zyra wasted no further words as she summoned up another flower, this one looking like a smaller version of the serpent plant that had first assaulted Elise. The flower roared and charged forward, its petals flapped like the snapping fangs of a wolf.

Elise scoffed. With a swift wave of her hand a trio of flashing spider-bombs materialized in the air. The flower had no choice but to collide with them, and after a quick burst of crimson explosions its charred corpse fell motionless at Elise's feet.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Elise's voice strained. It was the first time she'd ever said that sentence.

"Then leave me be!" Zyra cried. She spun her hands in circles to summon a small force of blade and spitter plants up from the dirt.

Elise moved quickly, before the soldiers could fully bloom, she burst into a sprint. After reducing the distance between them about half way Elise threw out thick streams of silk from her arms. Zyra had just enough time to give a fearful look as the webbings attached itself to her before she found herself jerked forward as Elise pulled.

She landed face first into Elise's chest. Her concentration disappeared under the torrent of thoughts that filled her head at the sight of Elise's breast just in front of her. The battle plants fell to the ground inanimate as Zyra tried to control her quickened breathing.

"Talk to me." Elise said softly, wrapping her arm around the plant's back side in a half hug.

"About what?" Zyra snapped to her senses enough to lightly resist the embrace.

"You… said you wanted to be like me… you said I was beautiful. What did you mean?" Elise let up her arm, allowing Zyra to slip out.

Zyra took a few small steps back. She didn't look back at the spider, instead just staring at the ground.

"When you first came here, I… did not think much of you. You were just another piece of prey… but you actually managed to put up a fight - so much better than anything I've faced in a long time."

"Thank you." Elise smiled dryly, always happy to be reminded of her strength.

"Y-you're welcome…. But when you did that thing to me… when you injected me with those poisons…."

"I remember what happened." Elise snapped. Zyra's head shot up to meet Elise's gaze, her eyes had grown large and wet with the beginnings of tears. Elise fought to stifle a small laughter.

"I never felt anything like that before!" Zyra continued with a now straining voice. "I… loved it so much I never wanted to stop. I never thought humans were worth anything, but to find out they could do these things? I wanted to learn everything I could about the things this body could feel."

"And so you used me…" Elise interjected.

"Yes. At first I used you because you were the only one available. I had planned to capture some humans in time, but I soon saw that the things we did… a human wouldn't have been able to endure them, they die too easily. But you - you're so strong, you could take it. You were the only one I could count on."

Elise cocked her head in a tilt. "Is that a compliment? Are you going to actually give me some answers instead of this little recap?" Her harshness managed to make Zyra flinch at each word.

"A-at first it was just your durability…" Zyra continued despite Elise's increasingly angry expression. "but I started to… notice things about you that I… liked. Your hair, your skin… those little arms on your back." Zyra laughed. "Your eyes."

"My body? Y-you like how I look?" Elise didn't fight the blush that came across her. When was the last time anyone had said something like that? Since when was anyone not horrified or disgusted by her half arachnid appearance? Not even Lord Vilemaw, the one who had gifted her this body had ever considered it any more than a means to achieve his goals, having no care for its aesthetics.

"You really think… I'm beautiful?" A small part of Elise's shame screamed at her for saying such a sappy, pathetic thing.

Zyra returned to looking at the dirt beneath the spider's feet. "I… Yes." She said quietly, softly biting her lower lip.

"I…" Elise struggled to identify the warm feeling inside her. It was vaguely familiar, something she had experienced long before recent memory. Her mind raced from subject to subject, rummaging through every random thought, every adventure, every battle and hunt. Nothing. This creeping presence within her had not appeared in any discernable memory. Ironically however, its absence only allowed her to identify it sooner.

Elise scowled. Her memory binge stopped at her rebirth. The transformation had been so excruciating she had begged for Lord Vilemaw to kill her right then and there. Even after the process had finished, It took her months to become accustomed to her new body and it's abilities. Even when she finally returned to the mainland she still needed practice, some of her earlier hunts actually came close to getting her killed.

She had not gone through all of that for this. She had not spent years on her own, questing after godhood for an insipid feeling like this to stop her in her tracks now. She summoned up all of her willpower to wash away any traces of doubt that lied within her. Soon she was completely stoic, save for a slightly angry glint in her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be your excuse?" She sneered. "You think calling me pretty can make up for what you've done?"

"What?" was all Zyra could meagerly reply with.

"You've kept me a prisoner and a… damn rape slave for months. You starve and beat me and you think I'll just forgive you? What do you take me for?" Elise growled.

"I'm sorry." Zyra responded simply, but in those two words was more sorrow than Elise had ever felt in the minute long screaming of her past victims. "I… did not know…"

"Didn't – didn't know what?"

"I've… never felt hunger or tiredness or weakness. I only had a vague idea of what those even were until I met you."

"What's your point?" Elise asked, though in her mind she had already figured it out at least partially.

"I did not realize you were suffering. I thought food and shelter were all your kind needed to survive. And when we… mated it felt so good I thought it would make up for any discomfort you felt."

"You were wrong." Elise said. "Very wrong."

"I see that now…" Zyra nervously grabbed her opposite arms. It was the most vulnerable she had ever willingly appeared.

"Do you now?" Elise mocked.

Zyra was initially silent, seeming to prepare to speak several times, only to stop herself on the first syllable each time and return to a stoic look of confusion and fear.

"I've already proven I can kill you, so if you want to speak do it now before I tear you apart!" Elise shouted loudly enough that her spider form's vocal organs flared up and added a distorted low noise to the words. The sound of it was enough to make Zyra curl her arms even tighter inwards.

"I-I could not figure out why you wouldn't smile…" Zyra finally squeaked.

"What?" Elise asked in a completely different voice.

"You smiled so wide when I touched you, but when I stopped, whenever I tried to do anything else – not matter what it was you would not smile… I started to realize I was missing something. This morning when you wanted to – what was it? Bathe? I realized I had a chance to learn more about you."

"I was an experiment for you?" Elise asked, unpleasant memories of Noxian scientists resurfaced in her mind.

"No… I just… I did want to learn about you, but only so I could make you happier… but…" Zyra gulped.

"But?"

"Being away from my center made this body weak, you saw yourself. I got what I wanted, but not how I expected it. For the first time in my life I felt hunger and tiredness, for the first time ever I felt weakness."

"Fun aren't they?" Elise slipped a coy smile.

"No… They are not…" Zyra responded completely serious. "I tried not to mind it, I tried to focus on you, but then… the water… You saw what happened."

"You're too curious for your own good." Elise noted playfully. "You didn't have to go through all of this just to –"

"I'm sorry Elise." Zyra interrupted firmly. "I thought you were like me, but you're not; I see that now. Humans are… so weak, I had no idea. You feel those things all the time don't you?"

"What things? Hunger and such? I've learned to get used to them, especially as of late."

"I know and it is all my fault… I finally found another being like me and I ended up abusing you."

"I am _nothing_ like you plant." Elise cursed.

"I know." Zyra said, barely audible. She dropped her arms to dangle lifelessly at her sides. "You were just a… curiosity that I let consume me. It was not my intention to hurt you."

"I don't care about your intentions. Whatever led to this little detour, I'm ending it now once and for all." Elise's shoulder legs began to fidget in anticipation once more. She relished the warm feeling of venom autonomically pumping through her veins, ready to be injected at a moment's notice.

"You are free to go." Zyra said halfheartedly.

Elise felt a cold chill shoot through her.

"What?"

"For someone so perceptive, you certainly ask that a lot. You can leave if you want, I will not try to stop you."

"Just like that? You think I'll fall for something like that?"

"I… don't know what you mean about 'falling'… but I assure you I am being honest." Zyra's voice became slightly more distorted and raspy than usual.

"Y-you mean it?" Elise couldn't even be upset anymore, confusion taking up too much of her mind. "Why?"

"I – I do not want to play with you if I know it is hurting you like this, I… only wanted us to both be happy, but you are not happy here. I was a fool to think I could have a relationship with a human beyond predator and prey. And you…" Zyra looked up with wide eyes. "You are certainly not prey…so I have no business with you, just go."

"But…what…" Elise stuttered. Nothing in her plans for her tirade had prepared her to respond to this.

"Almost all you ever talk about is getting away from me and I am giving you that chance right now! LEAVE ALREADY!" Zyra suddenly shouted.

Both of them just stared at each other in silence. Zyra's face was flustered red and upset, raising her voice the quickly had exhausted her. Her pants of breath were accompanied by the rhythmic swaying and shaking of the surrounding trees. Elise was completely stoic.

"Well… goodbye then." The spider said warily, ready to spot any sign of a trap.

"Goodbye Elise." Zyra sighed. For a moment, she motioned like she was going to say something else, but just resigned herself to a somber frown.

Elise remained silent as she turned and began to walk away.

The plants before her shuffled out of the way to create a clear path.

* * *

A/N

Hey! Sorry this took so long, been busy with new school and all, plus I really wanted to make this as good as I could – that meant a lot of rewriting! I didn't really think much of this pairing when I started this, but now I'm behind it 100%!

This is just part 1 of the final chapter (as you could probably tell) the second part will be up soon.

I really hope the characterizations worked out, I tried some new approaches to get what I wanted out of the characters and I still think I could have done better if I had more time. But still I'm happy with the overall results.

A special shout out to Reddit user Aceofacez10 for beta reading this! Helped fix a lot of grammar issues and gave some great feedback that made this a tighter read overall!

Not much else to say, I'll listen to what you all have to say and make adjustments to the final chapter accordingly, love you all!


	4. Symbiosis - Part 2

"Damn it." Elise cursed as she realized she had cut her leg on something. She scowled at the fresh blood that smeared across her fingers as she investigated the wound. It was a minor scratch, she knew she would be fine, but it was still as good enough excuse for a quick rest as anything she could come up with. She dropped herself down at the trunk of a nearby oak. As soon as she was somewhat comfortable she began to massage her cut, it was no threat to her, but It certainly stung.

She lazily took a look at her current surroundings - the plant life here was the thickest she'd seen so far. She couldn't take a single step without all manner of bushes and small trees brushing against her. Apparently the last one had been rather sharp. Zyra had stopped creating a path for her almost an hour ago, leaving elise to wonder if she had managed to venture outside of the woman's territory. If that was so then she figured this place could be just as wild and dangerous as the Shadow Isles.

She curled a crude smile at the thought of her home. She knew soon she would be back there. Sure, she had no real idea of where she was or how long it would take her to get out of here, but eventually – within a month she would be back in the dank and dark cave she called home. She nostalgically thought of the undead vermin back there she would soon feast on before remembering she hated their taste. But that was alright, while they may have been lacking in fine dining, the Isles were still the home of the great Vilemaw.

Elise's smile became wider, her free hand stroked gently across the top of a patch of grass. Her glorious god, soon she would be returning to him. Even if she had failed in her mission and had been unable to acquire any replacement sacrifices for a month now – the spider god would still welcome her back, happily wouldn't he? Elise gave up petting the grass and reach down further to drive her fingers into the dirt. Such a stupid thought that was – Lord Vilemaw had no tolerance for failure, to return straight to him now would mean punishments that would make Zyra's treatment of her seem hospitable.

Elise let out a heavy sigh. The legs on her back began to slowly claw away at the trunk behind her. She would need a plan to get back into the spider god's good graces again. It wouldn't be too difficult, would it? After all she was his greatest acolyte, he cared for her more than the other cultists.

Except he didn't.

Elise squeezed hard, crushing the dirt in her palm into a fine sand that spilled out smoothly.

"My lord…" Elise said dismally.

She hadn't thought too much of her god the past month, only now did she realize how strange that was. Normally her cult duties were always on the forefront of her mind, but she had been so preoccupied with enduring Zyra's torments and trying to escape that she had effectively lived a whole month as if she wasn't a cultist at all. And yet, in all that time he hadn't come for her nor he hadn't sent any of his other acolytes. Did he even know? It wasn't like him to keep tabs on her, but surely after a month he'd have noticed her absence?

An uneasy weight sunk over Elise, and she wasn't sure what it was she felt in response to it. Was it Anger? Wrath at her god for abandoning her? No, that was heresy, and heresy was unforgivable.

This had to be a test. Yes, a test of her devotion to his dark will. He must have known what was happening and had allowed it as a chance to see if she could get out of here by her own power.

Elise smiled proudly for a few seconds before switching to a somber grimace.

She hadn't passed this test. She hadn't escaped - Zyra released her. A sex-addicted plant's mercy and curiosity were the only reasons she was alive right now, the only reasons she was free. She shuddered horribly. She wasn't free, how could she think that even for a second? She was Vilemaw's tool, an instrument of his will, his slave.

Elise's face furled into a soft rage. She didn't like where her mind was taking her. Lord Vilemaw would fix this, he could clear her mind of these despicable doubts. But not if she returned the failure she was now, she would need to redeem herself. How though? A simple sacrifice like usual wouldn't be nearly enough to make up for a month's lost work.

Elise hastily picked herself up, dusting away the bits of rocks that stuck to her.

"Noxus…" she nearly choked on that vile word.

She could return to Noxus for now, the corrupt city state had no shortage of ambitious and powerful fools – quality sacrifices. Besides she could lay low there and make plans at one of the Black Rose's hideouts – they still owed her for that Bandle City job a few months ago. She would still probably need to sweet talk LeBlanc. The witch had never liked her, always saying she hated working with an "abomination".

Elise began to walk forward again, her first few steps being particularly difficult to balance.

Abomination? LeBlanc regularly worked with crazed mass - murdering alchemists and undead hulking monstrosities, but for some reason Elise was the monster? Just because she was no longer 'of pure blood?' It was true that her transformation had rendered her non-human biologically, but how could they be so shallow to not see she was still the same woman they'd worked with before?

It wasn't exclusively the black rose though, since her transformation she'd seen it in nearly every human she met. She could admit she hadn't won any personality contests as a full human, and she had still the cold blooded, manipulative, power-hungry, killer she was now, it was just that that part of her was hidden behind the shell of a smooth-skinned black-haired beauty. Now it was all different, instead of respect or loyalty all she ever received from people was fear and revulsion. Even when she did receive civility and appreciation it was rarely long lived. Her associates and contacts were always so eager to be done with her and would hastily pour out all the necessary formalities and try to shoo her away just like they would when dealing with Yordles.

Elise's steps became shorter, decreasing her pace to less than a stroll. She began to think maybe she didn't want to go to Noxus after all. She'd just been through the second worst period of her life and to go directly into those bastards' chilly care was the last thing she needed. Still, she also couldn't return to the Isles yet.

But Runeterra was a big place, there had to be someplace she could lay low, some place she could relax and have time to herself, someplace she wouldn't be cast out from, someplace where there was someone like her.

Someone like her. Someone who cared for her.

Elise stopped walking, and soon stopped moving altogether aside from breathing weakly. She eventually forced her head to turn back, there were still vague outlines of her footprints in the muck - enough to make a followable trail out of. One of the legs on her back started to flail angrily. The thoughts going through her head were undeniably heretical and a small part of Elise felt that she deserved punishment for that. But none was going to come she now realized. If Lord Vilemaw wanted her penance he would have already acted by now. Had she been forgotten? Replaced? She didn't care about the fine details. She was alone now.

She started hard at the trail behind her. She let out a heavy sigh with slumping shoulders. She had once been forced to kill a fully-grown mountain drake while suffering from four broken bones – so why did _this_ feel like the craziest thing she'd ever done?

She swallowed hard - one last token show of resistance – before slowly marching back down the path of her own footprints.

* * *

Zyra was sitting at the edge of a small stream, her head held up entirely by her tucked-in knees. She lazily kicked a leg slowly back and forth in the water, watching the resulting waves with a cold gaze.

There was a sound behind her, like leaves being crumpled. She mentally cursed at herself for not noticing something approaching her until it was close enough to be heard by her human body, but she didn't feel angry over it, she felt absolutely nothing as she turned around to face the predator.

Standing before her was a tall and slender woman whose pale skin was contrasted neatly with smooth black sections of what seemed like scales.

"E-elise…" Zyra said, unsure of how she wanted to use her voice.

"About time, finding you took nearly twice as long as I thought it would. You can be pretty elusive when you want to be can't you?" Elise flashed a strained smile.

"Spider. I don't understand. What more business do you have with me?"

"Can't a girl pay a friendly visit to her bud from time to time?" Elise forced a weak chuckle.

Zyra only stared bewildered, not making so much as a twitch.

"It… it was a joke… you know? Bud? Like – like a flower… I spent the walk back here coming up with it…" Elise fought to keep up her grin.

"What do you want spider?" Zyra asked, her body flinched, like her own words were hurting her.

Elise inhaled sharply before her expression turned grimly serious. "I came back." She explained. "I… I want to – to stay."

"Stay?" Zyra tilted her head further than a human would have been able to. "Stay here?"

"Yes. I – look…You… you want to be human, don't you?" Elise moved forward and placed a hand on Zyra's free shoulder.

"A human? No… I… not exactly…" Zyra sounded unsure of her own words.

"Trust me, no you don't. Humans are weak and frail and selfish and all kinds of evil."

"But you were –"

"I was a fully human yes." Elise interrupted. "And well… I was probably one of the worst of them. But now I'm more, I'm so much more than that."

"I… do not think I understand." Zyra said, trying to pry Elise's hand off of her.

"You said I fascinated you right? Well to be honest, you're pretty interesting too you know?"

"I am?" Zyra grinned.

"Yeah, there aren't that many like us in the world. Sure, there are plenty of animals and monsters that look human, but us? We're the perfect balance. I think we should stick together don't you?"

"Spider, I am flattered, but I do not understand. Do you not hate me?"

Elise's eyes lost focus, she appeared to be staring at something far in the distance.

"Spider? Elise?" Zyra nudged Elise's hand.

"I don't… hate you, we're going to have a serious talk about my treatment and my accommodations. But… no, I don't hate you."

Zyra yelped in pain. Elise's grip had suddenly became hard, her nails pierced into the upper layers of Zyra's foliage skin.

"But if you ever make me regret doing this… I will kill you and every last trace of you – down to the very last blade of grass." Elise warned with a smile. Speaking in such a way to a creature like Zyra was risky – stupid even, but Elise knew she was safe. She just didn't know how she knew that.

"R-regret what exactly?" Zyra nervously asked.

"I'm moving in. I'll be living with you here for a while. Don't tell me that's not what you want."

"I… enjoy having you around yes, but why? I released you. You can return to serving… that 'Vilemaw' you mentioned. Why give that up?"

Elise shut her eyes hard. "Do me a favor and never mention that name again okay?" she said before weakly opening them again. "I am staying and that's that."

"Elise… I do not understand…" Zyra pouted, her wide hazel eyes darted across Elise's face, desperate for some answer.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a broken record sometimes?"

"What is that?"

Elise fought back the smile that crept onto her face. She wanted so badly to be annoyed. "Never mind, let's just say… I guess I have a new purpose in life for the time being." She allowed the smile to overtake her.

"And what would that be? Zyra couldn't help but return with a smile herself.

"Showing you the better parts of being human." Elise hummed, leaning in for a kiss.

Zyra responded automatically; eagerly returning the gesture. It was nothing like the "kisses" they had exchanged before, this time it was drawn out – lasting for nearly a minute and gentle enough that neither of them felt it any more than they would feel a feather.

Elise broke off first, pulling her head away slowly, flicking her tongue across Zyra's upper lip.

"Spider! That was amazing, I felt tingling all over!" Zyra blushed happily.

"I'm glad, not used to gentle treatment are you." Elise laughed with a mild smile. Zyra began to respond, but Elise placed a single finger on the roof of her mouth to silence her.

"You can moan and cry all you want little flower, but your forbidden from talking until I'm done. Understand?"

"Elise… I don't think…" Zyra stared nervously at the spider's eager eyes. "Um… o-okay, I understand." She relented, seemingly forgetting that she even had the option of fighting back.

"Excellent." Elise praised as she leaned in again. She placed a palm on Zyra's stomach, softly tickling her fingers across Zyra's smooth skin. Zyra obeyed her orders, her only sounds being a few heavy breaths that steadily became louder as Elise slid her hand downwards. Upon reaching Zyra's waist, Elise lifted her hand back and sent it back in a hard slap. Zyra let out a low whimper before shooting an anxious glare up at Elise. Elise just smirked as she continued to inch her hand down even further.

The leaves and vines that made up Zyra's approximation of panties shivered as Elise's fingers stroked over them, eventually moving to retract all the to the sides of her thighs.

"Ah, there we go, what a lovely sight." Elise pursed her lips at the view of Zyra's now exposed pussy. Only now did she realize she loved how perfectly pink it was.

Elise rotated her hand to make her fingers point downwards, her middle and index split apart to stroke parallel down the upper lips of the organ. Zyra's reaction was immediate – sucking in her chest while her arms and legs became as solid as pillars. She let out a few squeaks of trepidation that Elise was very tempted to laugh at.

Elise steadily drifted the two finger back together, meeting them right above the center of Zyra's slit. "Ready?" She asked the trembling flower before her.

Zyra inhaled sharply before quickly delivering a small nod.

Elise smirked as she slowly began to apply pressure to her hand, letting her fingers gently spread the folds of the sex and slide inwards. She needed to do this gradually. Zyra wasn't nearly as wet as normal, shock and confusion were still heavy in her mind, diluting any of the animal urges that came to her. Elise knew just how to fix that. She crouched a few inches, bringing her head to eye level with Zyra's chest. She glanced upwards at Zyra, her eyes – glazed with equal parts lust and timidity – showed that she understood.

Elise's grin turned coy as she leaned her head forward to hover in front of the plant's left breast. Elise lapped her tongue up across where Zyra's nipple would be. It was one of the few oversights she had made when constructing her human shell, her breasts were perfectly smooth orbs. Elise didn't doubt that most would find such a thing to be horrifying or ugly, but she had come to have an appreciation for things that others considered horrifying.

As she licked, Zyra's pants gave way to soft moans – indicating that even if these parts of her weren't exactly "complete" they were still just as sensitive as they should be - if not more so.

It was working at any rate, slowly Zyra's solid and unmoving legs began to fidget and squirm in tiny flowing motions while the insides of her pussy were starting to moisten. As hard as her walls tried to grip the fingers tightly, they could no longer stop them from slipping in and out as they pleased. Not that Zyra minded, her determined pout quickly melted away till her mouth just hung open, nearly drooling in between sharp heavy breaths.

Elise snaked her head upwards, moving from Zyra's breast to her neck. The skin there was covered with goosebumps that tickled Elise's tongue as she brushed it upwards to the plant's chin. Every few licks she would stop to nibble or suck on the skin, Zyra would always roll her head at the biting – she seemed to like that the best.

Elise carefully moved her fingers, she still pumped them in and out of Zyra's pussy, but had greatly reduced the depth she reached, in exchange her thumb now pressed down hard on the clit just above. Elise smiled impishly as she maneuvered the bead around, listening to Zyra's attempts at crying out being stopped by her speech ban proved to Elise that she had made the correct decision after all.

"Enjoying this little flower?" Elise asked playfully.

"Th-that's not – ah – don't call me that spider!" Zyra protested, flustered just as much by the nickname as she was by the building pleasure between her thighs.

"I told you not to talk." Elise scolded with a laugh.

"I-I'm sorry!" Zyra panicked. With wide and darting eyes; she suddenly seemed more horrified than aroused.

"You can apologize by servicing me." Elise replied dryly. Before Zyra could respond Elise already had placed her hands on her shoulders. Zyra didn't resist as the spider slowly pushed her down to the ground.

"What – what do you mean?" Zyra could only utter in bewilderment as she was forcibly laid down on her back.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Elise said, playfully exasperated. She lowered herself as well, twisting halfway down to position her crotch around Zyra's head while her own was just above the plant's soaked pussy. She continued to steadily moved down until she could feel hot heavy breaths beating on her thighs.

"I-I don't like this… next time I want to be in charge again…" Zyra protested pathetically in a shaking tone.

"Maybe, but there won't be a next time if you don't get to work." Elise slid a hand to pet at the top of Zyra's folds.

It came soon enough, the tiny wet pressure of Zyra's tongue beginning to press into her slit. Elise straddled her legs deliberately to lower herself just a little further until she felt the outline of Zyra's face pressing into her thighs. This was alright she reasoned, Zyra didn't actually need to breath… did she?

Elise only worried about this for a moment before the familiar cold buzzing feeling began to circulate through her lower body. Zyra wasn't so much licking as she was plunging her tongue in rapidly. She wasn't reaching too terribly far, but it still felt good enough to make Elise's legs quiver at with numbness.

"That's g-good." Elise made a point to sound confident, but she could feel her voice trying to slip away from her control. "Allow me to… to return the favor."

She leaned her head downward and began to firmly lick across Zyra's cunt, letting her clit get swept up and pushed around with each stroke. Zyra seemed to have noticed, her thrusts became less frequent as increasingly loud whimpers began to come from her side.

Suddenly Elise felt a warm pressure on her back; she didn't need to look to see what it was. Zyra had wrapped her arms around her in a sort of hug. The plant didn't waste time before she dragged her hands down to squeeze the sides of Elise's ass.

Elise autonomically bucked her hips. If she had accidentelly hurt Zyra with this she wasn't showing it, the plant continued to flail her tongue around inside Elise. Only now with her ass being toyed around with, the heat her lower body was feeling was quickly growing into a torrent. She uttered a curst to herself before returning to lap her tongue on Zyra's cunt. The sweet taste of the flower's juices was enough to take her mind off of her own arousal.

That lasted for about a minute. Zyra's hands had continued to creep towards each other before she eventually stopped massaging the soft flesh all together, limiting her touching to just single fingers. Elise could feel them run seemingly randomly across her backside at intermittent times, feeling a bit of dread each time they stopped. Finally, she felt them press down hard on her, right on the rim of her anus.

Zyra stroked at the circle in a hard tickle. Eventually the tension building in her legs became too great for Elise to ignore and she had to cease her own mouth work so she could take in several heavy sharp breaths.

"This is supposed to be my moment…" Elise stammered, frustrated.

Zyra didn't seem to hear, she just inserted her finger right into the entrance.

Elise yelped, sounding much like the small forest creatures she now shared a home with. Her lower body seized up and jerked against her will. She could feel her ass tightening around the digit on its own. It was no small amount of pain, but by far the worst sensation out of all of this was the sound of Zyra's amused laughter.

"You really can't read moods, can you?" Elise growled. "Fine then." She ducked back down, taking a hold of Zyra's clit with her teeth. It was hard and wet, difficult to toy with at first, but Elise would not let herself be deterred by that. She prodded at it with her tongue, nudged it with her teeth, let roll across the moist surface of her lips. All of the tiny movements she had come to learn that Zyra loved.

It seemed to be working. Zyra had attempted to begin fingering Elise's ass, but she was slow doing so, and her thrusts barely went further than she had initially entered. Her determination was failing, Elise took pride in being able to cause such pleasure in the flower even if it was pathetically easy.

Zyra moaned cutely, that only boosted Elise's mood. She decided now it would be a good idea to show the flower how it was really done. She placed her own pair of fingers onto the top layer of Zyra's cunt, directly in front her own mouth. She vigorously rubbed the organ, creating a lovely song of wet sounds. Elise furthered her gambit, tightening her bite around the clit.

Zyra's body quivered and wouldn't stop. she struggled under Elise's weight, moving slowly at first – eventually ing into frantically kicking her legs and running her free arm across the spider's torso as if she had forgotten how to give a hug. Elise giggled at the feeling of the Zyra's hand tickling against the spider legs on her back.

It was the only happy feeling the flower was giving her now, Zyra had lost the determination to even use her tongue.  
Elise smiled wryly. Her dominance had been asserted, this was how it should have been right from the beginning. She took her finger into her mouth, savoring the sweet fluid, letting it was across her tongue before she slid the digit out, letting a rope of saliva trail off.

She carefully placed her finger back onto Zyra's lips, sliding it in slowly. Zyra's thighs clinched inwards. Elise was slightly disappointed when she didn't hear a moan from the plant.

She returned to toying with the clit, nudging it around with the tip of her tongue. She worked her finger too, beginning to thrust it in and out steadily, letting every last sensation linger.

"Do you want to cum?" Elise asked, nibbling on the clit while she waited for a response.

"Wha-what?" Zyra barely managed to croak out between pants and moans. "What does that – ah – mean?"

Elise shut her eyes hard and let out a harsh breath. There were still so many things to teach, making this work would take a while.

"It means to orgasm, remember what that is?" She asked, trying not to show her frustration.

"Yes! Yes I want that! Please please please!" Zyra begged while kicking her legs.

Elise smiled, any bit of annoyance in her died down. "Alright then." She laughed.

Kept her hand still as she positioned another finger and began to slide the pair in. Zyra's wall struggled in vain to wrap tightly around the digits, she was too wet and Elise was too strong. Elise knew this was going to be fun. She pecked a final kill on the clit before thrusting her fingers out and shoving them back in quickly.

Zyra seized up stopping all of her movements save for bucking her crotch up. Elise was not deterred, she just kept increasing her speed until her had was a blur. Zyra wailed in happiness. No longer having the strength to pleasure her "captive" back, all she could do was lay there under the spider and drown in her own pleasure.

Elise stifled a laugh. She couldn't believe she had once been wary of this woman. She made such cute sounds, not just with her lips, but her pussy as well. Wet sloshing sounds spurted out every time her fingers entered and exited.

"Spider! E-Elise!" Zyra sputtered.

"Oh you're still talking? And not pleasuring me?" Elise mocked.

"I-I am sorry but, but… I can…" Zyra's voice was heavy and erratic.

"What is it then?" Elise coiled a smile, she didn't need to be told.

"I – I can- aaah – f-feel it!"

"Feel what? Tell me what you feel." Elise teasingly ordered.

Zyra took in a sharp inhale. "I-in my chest… n-mmhm – no, lower… I feel – ahn - tight…and hot."

"Oh, is that so?" Elise began to rub her other hand on of Zyra's thigh, gently massaging the squirming muscles. She slowed the rest of her movements, intent on drawing out the plant's sensations just a tiny bit longer.

"S-spider!" Zyra screamed. A tiny bit longer was indeed tiny. Zyra's body spasmed from head to toe like a wave. Her pussy's walls clamped down on the fingers as tightly as they could.

That didn't stop Elise from thrusting just as rapidly. By now she could feel her arm starting to burn with pain and exhaustion, but they were easily ignored – overshadowed by the oh so delightful sounds of Zyra's screams of pleasure.

She grew louder and louder until her human body's voice began to reach its limits and more exotic wails began to pour out. Elise closed her eyes smiling, the pleasant song stirred up a storm of arousing and adorable thoughts in her.

Then it was quiet. Zyra could only produce pitiful gasps for air. The plant life around the pair made up for it, every tree for miles, every last blade of grass, and everything in between them suddenly shook into a frenzy in rhythm with Zyra's spasming. For a moment, it seemed the entire jungle was in danger of uprooting itself.

It stopped eventually, dying down slowly as Zyra recovered from her orgasm. Soon the only sounds for miles were birdsong in the distance and Zyra's strained panting.

"You are still too weak." Elise slid herself down to lay next to the exhausted plant.

"Wuh- weak?" Zyra placed incredible effort into speaking.

"Don't worry, you'll get better with time." Elise reached back to stroke a lock of Zyra's hair.

"I-I… I do not un-understand. You will… teach me?"

"Of course." Elsie pecked a quick kiss Zyra's cheek, licking away a layer of salty sweat that made her tongue tingle. "I'll teach you whatever you want to know."

* * *

"I've returned." Elise announced as she pushed aside the last bit of brush that kept her out of the clearing. It was a place - one of many that she and Zyra had set aside for "personal space." This one was the most recently created; a relatively flat small meadow of red and white flowers surrounded by thin clear stream. Elise liked to think of it as their foyer, she had to explain to Zyra what those were.

Zyra was near the far side, just on the edge of the stream. She had repurposed a fallen tree as a bench to lay on. She didn't notice respond to Elise's arrival, instead focusing her attention on petting a spiderling resting on her lap. The tiny arachnid let out it's best attempt at a purr as Zyra's fingers gently rubbed over its thorax. Elise felt a twinge of jealousy. Her spiderlings never let her do that to them, nor did Zyra ever do that to her.

"I said I'm back." Elise said louder.

The spiderling reacted first, jolting up with a shriek like a startled cat and scuttling away as fast as it could. At first Zyra moved to chase after it, but realized that was quite impossible within just a few seconds.

"You're responsible if he gets eaten." Zyra stated coldly as she turned to face Elise

"Calm down. I'll just make another one for you."

"Don't say that! They're not disposable!" Zyra reached down behind a larger section of the tree and pulled out a fidgeting spiderling. It struggled and squirmed in her arms, but calmed down once she pressed it to her chest in a tender hug.

"Don't listen to her sweetie, you are precious and irreplaceable." She comforted, eliciting a "purr" from it.

"I think I regret ever showing them to you. There's supposed to be hunters and you pamper them like pets." Elise sighed as she moved toward the plant woman.

"And what's wrong with that? You like being pampered, don't you?" Zyra countered. She waggled her finger in front of the spiderling, laughing when it clawed playfully at it. "See? He likes being pampered just like his mother."

"You do not pamper me, I do all the work. If anything, _I_ pamper _you_. Elise counted coyly.

"Of course, spider, of course. How was your hunt?"

"Five humans." Elise leaned against the largest branch. It was nearly completely rotted. Rough and barely able to handle her weight. She would never understand Zyra's definition of comfort. "One of them was a summoner. She was actually hard."

"Are you hurt?" Zyra's tone shifted completely now that she was worried.

"A little bruised, mostly just tired though. I'll be fine."

"Summoner… those are the ones that can create animals to fight for them, right?" Zyra asked, her hug on the small spider became tighter.

"That's… It's a little more complicated than that."

"Oh?" Zyra tilted her head back to show her wide curious eyes.

"I'll explain some other time, tired now." Elise sighed.

"I bet they can't make anything as cute as you can." Zyra returned her attention to the spiderling.

"They wish they could." Elise smiled. Her minions had always been called many things: atrocious, terrifying, horrible – Zyra was the first to ever call them cute.

"If they're sending summoners though… they must be getting desperate." Zyra commented.

"Well, I've kill fifteen this month and you've killed…"

"I lost count." Zyra replied sounding bored.

"Right…" Sometimes Elise needed to be reminded just how scary the plant woman could be. After all, she herself had lost to her before. "Desperate is an appropriate word for it."

"They've realized, haven't they?" Zyra asked. "They've noticed I'm growing larger."

"Of course they have, a jungle approaching their village at one foot a day is bound to turn some heads eventually. They're not _that_ oblivious."

"They are afraid of me." Zyra said somberly, she stopped petting the spider.

"They have every reason to be, they know what will happen when we reach them."

"We kill them all." Zyra hummed, donning a fresh smile.

"Yes. It's going to be so much fun I can hardly wait." Elise grinned, taking her hand to her mouth to lick off some drops of blood. If there was one thing she regretted about her new life, it was that she didn't get to feast on humans much anymore. But that was changing, with their settlements under attack their attempts at raiding parties and hired mercenaries had been growing in recent weeks. And within the month Zyra's jungle would reach the first village – then Elise would be able to truly feast and slaughter. Only now she wouldn't do it for some bug god that didn't care for her, she would be doing it for herself, for _fun,_ she'd be doing it for her new love.

"Must we kill them?" Zyra interrupted, ending Elise's bloody fantasy. "Surely there are some that will welcome us."

"Maybe, but they will be few and far between… why? Don't tell me you've lost your taste for hunting now." Elise scolded, raising her voice enough that Zyra would know she was annoyed just thinking about peace.

"Not at all. I do not wish to risk killing any interesting or friendly ones. If I had managed to kill you when we first met we would not have become… what was that word you said? Lovers?"

Elise couldn't help but snicker. Of all of the monstrous abominations in the world, she had to end up with the only one that could make her blush.

"Don't worry. Trust me, you can't go wrong with the mass slaughter of humans, we may have to slow down at some point, but for this? This first little village? We don't need to hold back."

"You certainly enjoy killing."

"It's been my job since I was seven years old. I've grown fond of it."

"Jaawb?" Zyra tilted back to stare at Elise with her signature wide curious eyes. "What is that?"

Elise started to answer, but realized that any explanation she could give would have to be accompanied by lectures on economics and societal hierarchy. She was far too tired for that.

"Another time dear." Elise strolled over towards zyra and placed her hand gently on zyra's shoulder. The plant's only reaction was a quiet shudder.

"As far as… um… 'interesting people' go I think I know of one person who might be worth looking into."

"Oh?" Zyra took a hold of the spiderling and gently removed it. It whined and hissed with dissatisfaction before scuttling off into the wilderness. "And who is that?" She rolled her head to the side to nuzzle Elise's hand.

"A Noxian woman, from a noble house I think… I don't remember her name, but I've heard she's half human half _snake._ "

"Snake?" Zyra's eyes lit up. "A human who is half snake? How would a creature like that work?"

"Like us, but with scales and no feet I've heard."

"Like us?" Zyra smiled, knowing Elise would understand what she meant.

"Can't say without meeting her." Elise nodded. "But I hope so. Besides, she'd have to be dumb not to fall for you."

"Do not say strange things…" Zyra turned away.

"Are you embarrassed my love?" Elise fought to stifle her laughter. She playfully poked at Zyra's blushing cheeks. "I'm just doing what you asked. You said you wanted to do the things human couples do, flirting is one of them."

"I know… I just feel… strange when you say those things." Zyra admitted.

"You're just precious." Elise coyly noted. "How did I ever lose to you?"

"I am strong spider, I was a deadly predator before you were even born." Zyra tried to sound serious, but her humiliation dampened any intimidation she would have presented.

Elise crouched down to whisper into Zyra's ear. "Does my 'deadly predator' want to play?"

"Do… you want to rest first?"

Elise happily smirked. Zyra's attempt at diverting the subject was painfully transparent – the way her body was jittering gave away her true feelings.

"Not at all, that battle has gotten me fired up." Elise slid a hand down Zyra's stomach. The twitching and tightening of the plant's skin tickled at her palm.

"Fire? There is a fire?" Zyra squeaked.

"What? No that's an expression, it means to… just be quiet and let me touch you okay?" Elise flustered.

"Do not talk to me that way, I can put you back into the flower you know?" Zyra snapped, torn halfway between anger and arousal.

Elise started at Zyra deadpan. She shoved a pair of fingers right into Zyra's twat. Zyra gasped sharply and followed with a reluctant moan.

"You can try to enforce your rule or you could lay here and let me touch you. You're choice." Elise stated plainly.

Zyra scowled silently before laying her head back. Elise could feel the muscles in Zyra's crotch relaxing, allowing free reign to toy with her.

"Go ahead… it would be too much effort to fight you." Zyra spat defiantly. Both women had realized by now that Elise held the power in their "relationship", but Zyra was still struggling with acknowledging it.

"Don't get too comfortable now, I want you to do some things to me when I'm done okay?" Elise warned as she began to move her fingers inside of Zyra's cunt.

If there was one thing she had retained from her old life it was her keen eye for detail and retention. She knew every movement the plant's walls would make. She knew exactly where she liked to be touched and how hard. She knew how to make her moan and how to make her thrust her hips. She even knew how to kill her if she ever needed to know.

There was only one thing about the plant woman that Elise was clueless about. She still didn't know how she felt towards her. Companionship? Envy? Love? Pity? She could never pin down any single emotion. But that was alright, her confusion was mitigated by one more thing she knew about Zyra.

Elise was _never_ going to leave her.

* * *

A/N

I love sappy endings. Everything should end with them.

I love book ends. Everything should end with them.

It's done! I wasn't really sure what I felt when I started this, but now I'm so happy I got to work on this! Especially that it was a request, Just Some Average Reader I hope you liked it! These two ended up being a lot more complex than I thought they'd be, my only regret is that I didn't get to do them more justice, but giving them more time would have meant stretching this out, and I feel it just worked better as short as it is. I do feel the characterizations were still ultimately rushed, but I tried a few tricks to get the most out of this story that were really fun to use and I feel really helped my writing abilities grow, but I won't bore you with the details.

As always tell me what you think, and I am accepting requests! (especially League, RWBY, or Overwatch!) Love 3


End file.
